This Can't Be Happening
by lil-book-worm2k5
Summary: As if she doesn't have enough drama in her life, Massie's mom Kendra announces that she is pregnant. Claire finds out Cam has cheated on her in their relationship but finds love in an old flame. How will everything work out? Read and review to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, or anything Lisi Harrison has associated with it. I just own what I make up.

**This Can't Be Happening**

**

* * *

****The Block Estate**

**Lounge**

**Friday, January 25th**

**5:47 P.M.**

Massie Block sat herself down on the two seater sofa across from her parents. She gave them a suspicious glance as they sat holding hands. They looked serious.

'So, what is this all about?' She asked. 'And be quick, the girls will be here in a while and I have to get my room ready.'

'Sleepover?' Kendra Block asked, smiling.

'Is it that obvious?' Massie returned the smile.

'Ok, so, we'll try to be quick but we're not sure how to say this.' Kendra gave her husband, William a worrying glance.

'Just say it, hunny. I'm sure Massie is dying to know.' William said. He gave Massie a bright smile.

'Yeah, go on Mom. I'm going grey.'

'That's a scary thought.' Kendra said. 'How do I put this? Well, your father and I are adults and this is a natural thing to happen to two healthy people.'

Massie looked at her watch and sighed.

'Don't be cheeky, young lady or I'll cancel your sleepover.' Kendra said.

'Sorry.'

'Let's just say there's going to be a new addition to the family.'

'You're not getting another dog, are you? You know what Bean's like. She likes her space.'

'No. I'm pregnant.'

Massie shot up from her seat. 'YOU'RE WHAT?'

'Darling, it's a natural thing to happen.' William said.

'Yeah, for people who want new additions to their family.' Massie said angrily.

'Who said we didn't want a new baby?' Kendra asked.

'Me. When I was nine.'

'Explain.'

'We were in Aspen at the lodge, and I saw a family that had five children. They were all fighting over who had the most marshmallows in their hot chocolate, and I said that I was glad I was an only child and I begged you not to have anymore children.'

'You amaze me. You only remember what you want to.' Her mom smiled.

'I even put it on my In-Out lists. In - Only Children. Out - Large Families.'

William laughed.

'I'm going to my room.'

'Just think about, hunny. Don't get mad too soon. Just think, you could come shopping with me and buy everything. I bet your friends will love the idea.' She gave Massie a warm smile.

Massie looked into her mothers eyes. 'Ok, I'll mull it over. Who says babies aren't fun?'

'Yeah. Positive thinking, I like it.'

William stood up and escorted Massie to the door. They both stepped out into the large foyer and he closed the door behind them.

'Darling, I know it's not an exciting prospect for you, right now. But, please stay calm for your mother's sake. She does worry about you, and it's not good for the baby.' He said, then he hugged her.

Massie breathed in her father's scent. He smelt warm and toasty, like an open fire, just like he always had.

'Ok, I will. Maybe. I might head over to the guesthouse to talk to Claire. She has a sibling.' Massie said, letting go.

'Good idea and I think Claire will be the most understanding of your friends too.'

'Yeah, I suppose.'

Massie left her own home, and walked on tiptoes across the lawn, making sure not to get mud on her Jimmy Choo heels. For once, she knocked on the door, rather than walking straight in. Judi Lyons answered. She let Massie in and shut the door.

'Hi Massie. Looking for Claire?' She asked. Massie nodded. 'She's upstairs with Cam.'

'Cam's here?' Massie asked, looking confused.

'Yes. We invited him round for dinner, as a first meeting sort of thing. He's such a nice boy.' Judi smiled.

Massie smiled back. 'I take it Jay didn't disagree.' She looked over at Claire's father, who was sprawled on the sofa, sipping a can of beer, looking relaxed at he watched the sports on TV.

'For once.' Judi chuckled. Massie smiled. 'Well, head on up, then. I'm probably boring you.'

'Not at all.' Massie said, and she meant it. Although Judi and Jay Lyons looked and acted nothing like anyone elses parents did in Westchester, they were still comforting. Like comfort food. Her parents were fruit, and they were doughnuts. Not that she ate doughnuts.

Massie headed up the cream carpeted stairs and onto the landing of the guesthouse. She headed for the room, she knew belonged to Claire but didn't get there as soon as she wanted. Todd Lyons blocked her way.

'Coming to visit, my lovely?' He asked, winking at her. 'My bedroom awaits you.'

'Oh, Todd. I have a boyfriend but I would just dive into your bedroom if I was single.' She said, sarcastically. She ended it with a wink.

'Oh, you know it baby.' Todd headed off into his bedroom and closed the door.

Massie burst into Claire's room. Cam and Claire were locked in a deep embrace on Claire's bed.

'Save it for the bedroom, guys.' Massie said.

'We kinda did.' Cam said. Claire said nothing but just blushed a deep red.

'Claire I really need to talk to you.' Massie said, trying to sound and look urgent.

'Can't it wait until the sleepover?' Claire asked.

'I want to talk this over with you, before I talk to the PC.'

'Ehmagawd, you're not kicking me out, are you?' Claire asked. Massie giggled as Claire used one of her expressions.

'Gawd no. I kinda figured out I have to put up with you for a very long time when this house was renovated, so...'

Claire giggled, then looked at Cam.

'I'll call you tomorrow?' Cam asked, taking the hint.

'Definately. Maybe, we could go to the movies or something.' She looked at Massie. 'Double date with Derrick?'

Claire didn't use Derrington's nickname in front of Cam.

'Perf. We'll arrange a time. I need something to take my mind off what I'm going tell you.' Massie said.

Cam gave Claire a quick kiss on the cheek, then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

'Hang on.' Claire got off her bed and banged the wall seperating her and Todd's bedroom. They heard him yelp. 'Get a life!' She shouted.

Massie giggled. 'Clever.' She said.

'What's so urgent?' Claire asked, sitting on her computer chair.

'I want you to tell me if it's good or bad.' She took a deep breath then let it out slowly. 'My mom's pregnant.'

'That's...good?' Claire said, not knowing how Massie wanted her to react.

'I don't know.' Massie said. She sat on Claire's bed. 'I had to tell you, before the others as you have a younger brother and I want to know how you handle it.'

'You just do. I was only two when Mom had Todd so it didn't matter then but now I'm older, I have to deal with it. Have you thought about it.'

'Not really.'

'Ok, so weigh up the pros and cons. Pros first.'

Massie tapped her chin. 'I can go shopping with Mom for baby things.'

'One.' Claire said.

'It'll be fun to dress the baby up and look after it sometimes.'

'Two.'

'That's all I can think of.'

'Ok, cons.'

'Mom and Dad won't have as much time for me.'

'One.'

'Sleepovers will be ruined with a crying baby.'

'Two.'

'Again, all I can think of.'

'The pros and cons cancel each other out and even still, the cons can be pros.'

'What do you mean?'

'Ok, so your Mom and Dad won't have as much time for you. Use it as an excuse.'

'How?'

'More time to spend with Derrington. Twist it. Say your not getting much sleep because of the baby and say Derrington has a spare bedroom at his house, that you could sleep at sometimes.'

'But he doesn't.'

'Seriously, Massie. It's an excuse to stay the night at Derrington's.'

'Gawd, Claire. Are you a prostitute? I've only just started making out with him, and now you want me to sleep with him.'

'Not like that. Sharing a bed. It isn't that bad? My mom asked Cam if he wanted to spend the night sometime.'

'Your mom did?' Massie asked, looking shocked.

'Yeah. Ok, so sleepovers will be ruined. Not necessarily. The baby could make it fun, you know. All of us could look after the baby, dress it up and such.'

'Ok, so you made it sound positive but I love being an only child. I get everything from my parents. What if my dad, asks for my credit cards back because he wants them for the baby?'

'Are you serious? Your dad has so much money, he could burn it if he liked. If he wanted a credit card for the baby, he'd get a new one, not take yours.'

'Fine. Fine. I'm going to get going, I have to set up for the sleepover. You know the time.'

'Eight?' Claire asked.

'Dead on.'

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**The iPad**

**Friday, January 25th**

**8:23 P.M.**

'Are you serious?' Alicia screeched, after Massie had told them the news.

'Deadly.' Massie said.

Massie knew that her friends wouldn't take the news of her Mom's pregnancy lightly. They were all only children themselves so they knew the luxury. Except for Kristen. Her mother was extremely uptight.

'I wish my mom was pregnant.' Kristen said. 'Then I wouldn't have to wear her ugly clothes all the time.'

'Ugly? To think I thought you liked wearing those clothes.' Dylan said.

Alicia and Massie burst out laughing. Kristen threw a handful of BBQ soy nuts at Dylan. Claire giggled as she watched Dylan try to catch them in her mouth. Massie smiled at her friends. Alicia was still giggling, Claire was joyfully eating a Rice Krispie bar and Dylan and Kristen were pelting nuts at each other. To think she was worried.

'Ew, just think. Your mom and dad have been doing it.' Dylan said. This was what Massie was afraid of.

'Ew. Dylan.' Kristen said. 'Do you have to say that?'

'But they have. Just a few doors down. What if they are doing it right now?'

'Before 9 P.M. I don't think so.' Alicia said.

'Yeah, but it is kind of disgusting.'

'Everyones parents have sex at one point.' Claire said.

'We get it. We get it.' Massie said, hoping to bring the conversation to a close.

'You're one to talk, Dylan. I don't think your mum and Mr Myles were just cuddling on the camping trip, do you?' Kristen said. Massie smiled gratefully.

'I do.' Dylan said.

'Dylan the only one who is making a big deal out of it, is you. I want to have fun, not talk about my parents having fun.' Massie said.

'Fine.'

* * *

**Ok, so the next chapter should be up within a few hours because I am loving writing this. Please review as I would fully appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Thanks for the reviews! Its only two but it made me happy! MissMegg377, thanks, I'm glad you like it. BlondeMysteryChic, I know I was reading a fanfic about some new girls at OCD that the PC didn't agree with and the idea just came. No idea why to be honest. EDIT: I just finished this chapter and saw the other two reviews. Thanks brianaheart1995, and AvidReader22, now that you've said it I will, plus parts of this chapter will add to the Claire and Cam thing.

* * *

_'You're one to talk, Dylan. I don't think your mum and Mr Myles were just cuddling on the camping trip, do you?' Kristen said. Massie smiled gratefully._

_'I do.' Dylan said._

_'Dylan the only one who is making a big deal out of it, is you. I want to have fun, not talk about my parents having fun.' Massie said._

_'Fine.'_

* * *

**Westchester Premiere**

**Theatre 7**

**Saturday, January 26th**

**1:16 P.M.**

Derrington put his arm around Massie and pulled her close. Massie her Claire squeal as a guy in the movie had his head torn off. Massie hated horror movies. She leaned towards her boyfriend and closed her eyes. Even when they were open, the only thing she could see was his navy t-shirt.

'_Scared?'_ whispered Derrington. Massie nodded.

'_I'm just going to the bathroom.'_

Derrington released her and she quietly left the theatre, carrying her turquoise Dooney & Bourke bag.

She checked her make-up in the bathroom mirrors. Her hairs was flat at the side where she had lay on Derrington, like she had been asleep. She pulled out her cosmetics bag and touched up her mascara, then brushed her hair. She left the bathroom.

_'That was quick.'_ Derrington whispered as she sat down.

'_Yeah. What did I miss?'_

'_Just more blood._'

Massie grimaced, then started to cuddle him again.

Massie felt someone shake her arm. It was Derrington. She lifted her head up, and blinked in the sudden bright lights.

'The movies over. You fell asleep.' He said. Claire giggled softly. 'Was it that boring?' Derrington asked.

'Not at all.' Massie smiled. 'I feel ill, actually, I think I'm going to call Isaac and go home.'

'I'll ride you back on my bike, if you like, it only takes a few minutes.'

'We'll come, too.' Cam said. 'You can come on my bike, Claire.'

Claire smiled at Cam.

The four of them walked out of the Premiere. Cam and Derrick unchained their bikes and Claire and Massie sat on the seats. They both held their boyfriends around the waist. The wind whipped Massie's hair around her face but she was more concentrated on holding on and the angry ache in her stomach. It wasn't long before she could hear the wheels of the bikes steadily crunching over gravel and she knew she was home. The boys stopped the bikes near Massie's house. Massie and Claire climbed off the back.

'See you later, then.' Derrington said. He leaned over to give Massie a kiss. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, loving the feeling. It was long before she could feel his tongue pass her lips. She softly kissed him back, then leaned out of the kiss. 'Get well soon.' He gave her a hug, and a final kiss. 'Coming, Cam?'

Cam pulled out of his kiss with Claire. Claire was smiling softly in a daze. He pulled a bag of gummy feet out of his leather jacket pocket and handed it to Claire, along with a note. 'See you later.' He said to her, before riding off with Derrington.

'Another note?' Massie asked.

Claire nodded and opened it. 'Eh-ma-gawd!!' She screamed. She tossed the note at Massie. Massie quickly read it.

_'I love you._

_C x'_

'Wow.' Massie said. 'Derrington hasn't said that yet. But you and Cam have been going out for nearly a year, right?'

'A year and two days.'

'I bet he does love you then.' Massie said. 'Hang on, your mom said that she had only just met him.'

'Oh, ignore her. She had met him loads of times before, but it doesn't really count to her if they don't sit down and have a proper conversation.'

'Oh.' Massie said.

'Are you not happy for me?' Claire asked.

'Definately. I just, feel so ill, right now, I have no emotions. I'm going to take some painkillers and go to bed. See you later, aligator.' Massie said, walking up her marble steps.

Claire smiled. 'In a while, crocodile.'

* * *

'This can't be happening.' Massie said, as she sat on the toilet seat. She glared at the red stain in her white underwear. Remembering the talk on periods they had in seventh grade, Massie inserted a tampon, then went to her bedroom to change her underwear. She quickly changed into a pair of silky pajamas then left her room. Her mom was in her dad's office.

'Mommy, I think I've started it.' Massie said. She only called her Mom 'Mommy', when things were serious.

'Started what, hunny?' Kendra asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

'It. You know. It comes every month.' Massie said.

'Oh, darling, isn't that fantastic!' Kendra said, running over and hugging her daughter. 'Why aren't you dressed?'

'I'm going to have a nap. I don't feel so good. What are you doing in dad's office?'

'I was just on the internet. Looking at baby things. I'm not sure whether to breast or bottle feed. Breast is better but I don't want my breasts to sag.'

'I say bottle. Then I can feed it too.'

'Oh, darling, are you warming to the idea?'

'Yeah. Claire made me see the good points.'

'See. Aren't you glad Claire is your friend?'

'Very. I was wondering also, whether I get a little more space because of the baby.' Massie asked.

'How do you mean?'

'You know, later curfews and maybe stay the night at Derrick's a few times.'

Her mom gave her a suspicious look.

'We'll discuss it. Perhaps I could give you a bit more space sometimes. You are in eighth grade, after all and you're going to be 14 soon.'

Massie smiled.

'I never asked. How far gone are you? Like, how long have you been pregnant for?'

'Over 3 months.'

'When did you find out?'

'A few days ago. I noticed I had missed my periods for a while but I thought it could be stress then I noticed I was putting on weight, so I saw a doctor. We weren't sure how to tell you. I have my first scan on Monday.'

'Oh, wow. Show me the pictures when I get back from school?' Massie was starting to feel good about the baby. After all, her mom was going to discuss letting her stay at Derrington's and she knew that meant yes.

'Well, I was hoping you might come. If you wanted.'

'What about school?'

'I'll phone in and let Principal Burns know. You won't miss the whole day, just the morning and I'll have you in by lunch or we could have lunch together?'

'Sure.' Massie smiled at her mom. 'Is dad going?'

Kendra shook her head. 'He has to visit the office in New York and won't be home until late which is why I want you to come.'

'Oh, so I'm second choice. Thanks.' She smiled to show she was joking.

'Of course not. You were coming anyway. Whether you wanted to or not.'

Massie giggled. 'Well, anything to miss geometry.'

Kendra laughed. 'I was actually going out in a few minutes. If you want to come, I might go to the mall. I need some new clothes, and we could look at baby clothes and things for the nursery. You could get some new things yourself. You still like purple?' Massie nodded. 'Perfect. I saw a gorgeous bedspread online, and I had to order it for you. I got one for Bean too. Inez can sew it to fit Bean's bed and make you something out of the rest of it.' Kendra smiled.

'Great. I'll go get dressed.'

Massie shot up the stairs and selected her outfit. She finally picked a green cap-sleeved dress, a grey belt, grey tights and black, chunky heeled boots.

* * *

**Westchester Mall**

**Saturday, January 26th**

**3:17 P.M.**

'Oh, Massie, just look at this.' Massie walked over to the rack, her mom was looking at. She was holding up a pair of baby boy's dungarees and long-sleeved shirt. The dungarees had an emerald green frog on the front, and the shirt was green and white striped.

'That's so cute!' Massie gushed.

'Shame we don't know the sex yet. But once we find out, we are going on a shopping spree.'

'When can you find that out?' Massie asked.

'My second scan. Another six weeks, I'm afraid.' She placed the outfit back on the rack and continued looking. Massie went to the opposite rack.

'Ehmagawd, how gorgeous is this dress?' Massie said. She lifted it up to show her mom. It was white with short sleeves, and had small pink images of ducks, butterflys and hearts dotted over it.

'Beautiful.' Kendra walked to Massie's side of the rack and put the dress back. 'Come on, we'll go to BCBG and get you some new things.'

Kendra linked arms with her daughter and they headed out of the baby store. In BCBG, Massie felt at home. She moved from rack to rack, like she was walking on air.

'Hey, Massie, do you like this?' Kendra asked. Massie headed over. She was holding up a chunky, white knitted cardigan. It had a hood with a grey fur trim.

'Yeah, that's nice.'

'Buy it. I was going to but I think it'll look better on you, plus it won't fit me soon.' She patted her slightly rounded stomach. She handed over the cardigan.

'I'm done now. I've just got a few jumpers, dresses and skirts. I don't need much.'

'Ok. We'll pay then go home. Its nearly six and I'm sure Inez has nearly finished cooking dinner.'

* * *

**Ok, I'll leave it there and hopefully I'll get more reviews. Two chapters in one day, she's on a role ladies and gentlemen!**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Thanks for the other three reviews! aeluver, glad you like it! Glossip-Girl12, I'm glad it made you want to read on :), I was hoping people would get the jist of the story from the summary, too. LovePeaceHappiness, thank you :). I love writing this story, right now, hehe, I sound sad but that's probably why I got two chapters done in a day, as I'm doing it off the top of my head :). My mistake carlie.catastrophe but aren't they like older anyway? Well, I'm keeping my story the same, Dylan's sisters are barely mentioned as opposed to Todd who is mentioned nearly all the time.

* * *

_'Buy it. I was going to but I think it'll look better on you, plus it won't fit me soon.' She patted her slightly rounded stomach. She handed over the cardigan._

_'I'm done now. I've just got a few jumpers, dresses and skirts. I don't need much.'_

_'Ok. We'll pay then go home. Its nearly six and I'm sure Inez has nearly finished cooking dinner.'_

* * *

**Antenatal Clinic**

**Waiting Room**

**Monday, January 28th**

**10:55 A.M.**

Massie looked around the half-full waiting room. There was a variety of different people there. She saw a heavily pregnant woman sat holding her husband's hand. A woman with a slightly rounded tummy, clutching the handle of a pushchair with a toddler inside, whilst trying to control her hyper five year old, who was running around in a circle. She also saw a few teenagers. One of them, with a quite large tummy, looked only a couple of years older than Massie. Her face was white and she sat next to a stern faced woman, who was, judging by the looks of her, was her mother. She kept muttering words to the girl and with every word, the girls face turned whiter. She turned to Massie.

'What are you doing here, gone and got yourself knocked up, too?' She barked at her.

Massie looked at her mother, in shock.

'Are you saying I'm fat?' Massie asked.

'No, you just look the type.' She said.

Massie looked at the woman's daughter. She gave Massie an apologetic smile. Kendra looked up from her magazine.

'I'd really appreciate it, if you would stop calling my daughter, some kind of floozy.' She said.

'Your daughter? Got pregnant together, did you?'

'I beg your pardon?' Kendra said loudly, standing up. 'I think you should end this conversation now, before it gets ugly. How dare you!'

She sat back down and the woman gave her death glares.

'Ignore her.'

Massie turned to her other side, and saw another teenager. She, like Massie, was sat next to a pregnant woman.

'She does this all the time. She thinks because her perfect daughter, got pregnant, anyone can. She asked me. I'm just here with my aunty.'

'Do you know her daughter?' Massie asked.

'Yeah. She goes to my school. Abner Doubleday Day. Heard of it?' She asked Massie.

Massie nodded.

'If she wanted her precious daughter to remain a virgin, why send her to Abner? It's a rubbish school.' She shook her head as she thought of it. 'I'm Emma, by the way.'

'Massie.'

Emma nodded. 'Why are you here?' She asked.

'My mum's pregnant.' Massie said. She nodded at her mum to show her who she was.

'Oh. Cool. What school do you go to?' Emma asked.

'Octavian Country Day. Heard of it?' Massie said.

'Who hasn't? I heard it was full of rich, posh snobby girls. Isn't it like connected to Briarwood? The boys school?'

Massie nodded.

'Yeah. OCD and Briarwood have had to join together this year.'

'Lucky. All the boys at Abner have either bad personalities, or a bad record. Briarwood get all the nice boys. Nice in everyway boys. They're all hot, smart and come from good families.'

'Yeah. The boys are the best part.' Massie smiled.

'My ex-boyfriend goes there. You probably don't know him. He was called Cam Fisher. I met him over summer at camp.'

Massie's heart started racing.

'Summer? As in summer last year, like 5 or 6 months ago? Or summer, a year and 5 or 6 months ago?' Massie said, hoping she meant the second option.

'No, last year. 5 or 6 months ago.' Emma said.

Massie thought of Claire immediately. 5 or 6 months ago meant that Claire and Cam were in a solid relationship. Her heart dropped when she thought of how ecstatic Claire was when she got his last note.

'Oh. I do know him.' Massie decided not to pursue the subject any further.

'Kendra Block.' A tinny voice came over the speakerphone.

Kendra stood up.

'That's us, Massie.' She said. Massie stood up and followed her out of the waiting room.

* * *

**Octavian Country Day**

**The Cafe**

**Monday, January 28th**

**12:34 P.M.**

'Do you want some of my California rolls?' Alicia asked, pushing her plate towards Massie.

'No, I had lunch before with my mom.' Massie said, pushing Alicia's plate back.

'So, how did the scan go?' Claire asked.

Massie immediately thought of Emma and Cam. She forced a smile and rifled through her Prada bag for the pictures.

'Great. We can find out the gender in about six weeks.' She said. She found the pictures and pulled them out.

The girls leaned forward on the table.

'Oh, it's so small!' Alicia said.

'You mean they?' Massie asked, with a huge grin on her face.

'What?'

'TWINS!' She screamed.

All five girls started to bounce excitedly in their seats.

'I would so heart it, if they were girls.' Alicia said.

'I know! Just think of sleepovers, if we have two 'dolls' to dress up.' Massie made air quotes around the word _dolls. _'I'm actually excited for my mom to have a baby. How scary is that?'

'_Tural_' said Kristen.

'What?' asked Dylan. She took a bite of a banana, then threw it in the trash.

'_Ultra_' Kristen answered back. 'Word jumble.'

'I thought you would've moved on from word jumbles now.' Massie said.

'I'm sort of mixing it around a bit.' Kristen said, smiling.

Massie was about to respond when she was interrupted.

'What are you girls looking at?' Massie looked up. Derrington, Cam, Josh, Kemp and Chris were hovering over the table.

Massie quickly placed the photos in her bag.

'A secret.' She gave Derrington a playful wink. 'I'll show you tonight.'

Cam punched Derrington in the arm. Derrington punched him back and they started to play fight.

'Calm down boys or you'll never find out.' Massie said.

'You're going to show the others too?' Derrington asked.

'In time, I will. But I want to show you first. It's a huge surprise. You won't believe it.' Massie answered.

'Ok. So your place or mine?' He asked.

'Mine. You can either come later or straight after school. Your choice.'

'I'll let you know. Come on guys.'

The boys walked off.

'Why didn't you tell him then?' Dylan asked.

'I want to tell him alone. Then he can tell his friends. I don't want to announce the fact my mom is pregnant in front of a group of guys.' Massie answered.

'Yeah, it would be kind of embarassing.' Claire said, backing her up. Massie smiled gratefully.

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**The iPad**

**Monday, January 28th**

**7:08 P.M.**

Massie sat beside Derrington on her leather chaise.

'So what's the surprise then?' Derrington asked.

'Hang on.'

Massie walked over to her desk and picked up the big brown envelope.

'This.' She pulled out the black and white photos and showed him.

Derrington jumped off the seat.

'YOU'RE PREGNANT?' He shouted. 'WHO BY? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME!'

He started to pace up and down the room. Massie got up and grabbed his arm. She guided him back to the chaise and sat him down. She sat beside him, again.

'Not me. My mom.' She said, giggling. 'Calm down.'

'Your mom?' He asked, looking shocked. 'Sorry. I just don't want you to be cheating on me. Plus, I want to be your first time.'

Massie blushed. 'Um, aren't we kind of young to be discussing this? I know we've been going out a long time and I'll be fourteen this year but it's a bit soon.'

'I know. I was just hoping.' He looked sheepish.

Massie leaned over and kissed him. 'If we stay together for a long time, maybe you will. But I won't be getting pregnant. Ew. Stretch marks.'

'The baby would be extremely good-looking though.' He winked at her, then gave her a quick kiss. 'Anyway, let's see the pictures.'

Massie picked up the pictures and started to show them to him.

'It's a bit big, isn't it?' He said, looking confused. 'And how many legs does it have?' He asked.

Massie laughed out loud. 'Twins, idiot.'

Derrington laughed. 'Oh. So, are you excited?'

'Well, at first I was angry and shocked but now I am.'

'That's good.' He said.

'Oh, and another surprise, my mom said she would discuss letting me stay the night at your place. I asked.'

'Really? That would be awesome.'

'Yeah. And later curfews.'

'Great.' He gave her a big smile. 'Anyway, do you want to watch a movie or something?'

'Nothing scary.'

'Oh, come on. It's an excuse to cuddle.'

'I don't need an excuse.' She hugged him then let go. 'See?'

'Yeah, alright.' He smiled. 'So movie?'

'Yeah, I'll go get one in a minute but can I ask you something first?'

Derrington looked confused.

'Sure..?'

'Ok, so, has Cam ever mentioned anyone named Emma from camp?'

'Emma...Emma...' He tapped his chin, then his face turned white. 'Last summer?'

Massie nodded.

'You haven't told Claire, have you?'

'Not yet. I want to know the truth first.'

'Fine. Umm, well, he said that he met her at camp, on about the sixth day. They went out until about a week before camp ended.'

'Are you kidding me?' Massie shouted.

'He broke up with her because of Claire. He felt bad.' Derrington said. 'I'm bad at explaining it.'

'He felt bad? About a month into his second relationship, he felt bad?' She stood up, and started to pace the room. 'I have to tell Claire.'

Derrington jumped up.

'No, you can't! I swore to Cam I wouldn't say a thing!' He said. He grabbed her by the arms and looked into her eyes. 'Please.'

'Someone has to tell her. It's going to be either me or Cam.' She said, sternly. 'Tell him, if Claire doesn't know by Saturday, and he has until after the soccer match, then I'm going to tell her. I can't lie to someone who lives, practically, with me.'

'Fine. I will.' Derrington said. 'Now, about that movie?' He said, smiling.

Massie smiled back. 'Sure.' She said, and left her room to go to her dad's office to pick the film.

**Ok, next chapter up. I decided to leave it there really. I'm going to make all my chapters around the same length really. So please review and I hope you enjoy it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Next chapter!. Four chapters in two days, go me! Woo, five reviews since I started writing this. Thanks BlondeMysteryChic :)! Aeluver, again thanks :), I probably will update this alot since I'm loving writing this. I probably wont get two chapters a day because of school, maybe one every 1 - 2 days but they shouldnt take too long :) Plus, I have all Thursday to write as school is closed. BurntVelvet, thank you, I am going to ask before Kendra gives birth as to what everyone thinks the gender should be, but I know what you want. Wait and see. valgal95, thanks, as I was writing about Massie telling him, I just thought about adding that. Thanks all in all everyone. I HEART REVIEWS!

* * *

_'Someone has to tell her. It's going to be either me or Cam.' She said, sternly. 'Tell him, if Claire doesn't know by Saturday, and he has until after the soccer match, then I'm going to tell her. I can't lie to someone who lives, practically, with me.'_

_'Fine. I will.' Derrington said. 'Now, about that movie?' He said, smiling._

_Massie smiled back. 'Sure.' She said, and left her room to go to her dad's office to pick the film._

**Briarwood Academy**

**Soccer Field**

**Saturday, February 2nd**

**2:35 P.M.**

Claire hugged her knees to her chest. Massie watched the wind blow Claire's blonde bangs across her forehead. By the smile on her face, it was obvious Claire still didn't know.

'How cold is it?' Claire said, not wanting an answer. 'I wish I bought my big coat now.'

'Listen.' Massie said. 'You wait here for the others. I'm just going to go speak to Derrington.'

'I'll come with. I want to wish Cam luck before the match.' Claire said, smiling and standing up.

Massie placed a hand on Claire's shoulder and pushed her back down on the seat.

'No, stay.' She said. 'These are good seats, and we want to be able to see. Plus Alicia, Dylan and Kristen will be here in five minutes and they need to know where we're sitting.'

'Why do they need to know?' Claire asked.

'They just do. Don't ask.' Massie said.

Before Claire could object, Massie walked off down the row of seats and down the stairs. She headed towards, what she knew, were the boy's changing rooms. She followed the sound of boy's voices and found herself at some blue double doors. She rapped with her bare knuckles on the door. The coach answered.

'No girls allowed. Now get back to your seat.' He barked at her.

Massie wiped a speck of spit from her cheek with her sleeve.

'Could I just speak to Derrick, urgently? Please. I'd really appreciate it.' She said, hoping she look, in some way, worried or hassled.

The coach disappeared behind the door and was replaced, a few minutes later, by Derrington. He was fully dressed in his kit but his shoe laces were untied. He stepped out of the door and bent to tie them. After he had done, he stood up.

'What do you want?' He asked.

'Claire, still seems blissfully unaware that her boyfriend is a lying slimeball.' Massie said, fiercely.

'He's not a slimeball. It was a mistake.' Derrick said, trying to defend his friend.

'Pretty big mistake. A mistake that took him a month to realise it was a mistake.'

'I've told him, too.'

'You can't have tried that hard.' Massie said.

'I'll get him. Hold on.'

Once again, the door closed and Derrington appeared with Cam Fisher.

'When is it going to be?' Massie asked.

'After the match.' Cam said.

'After?' Massie said. 'What you're going to let her cheer for you for an hour then break her heart?'

'It's not like that and you said I had until then!' Cam said, trying to defend himself.

'I gave you a week and, like a coward, you choose to tell her at the last moment.'

'I just don't know how to tell her. I don't want to see her get mad or upset.'

'Well, you're going to have to, aren't you?' Massie said.

'How did you find out, anyway?' Cam asked, angrily.

'I met her. She goes to Abner Doubleday. She told me about her ex-boyfriend in Briarwood named Cam Fisher.'

Cam's face fell.

'I'm guessing, by the look of your face, you didn't know Emma was so close by.'

'I'll go tell her now.' Cam said, suddenly.

'Now?' Massie asked.

'Yeah, now. That's what you want isn't it?'

Cam walked out of the damp hallway, and onto the soccer field.

'I'd better go.' Massie said. She gave Derrington a quick peck on the cheek. 'Good luck!' She shouted as she raced out of the hallway.

When she got out, she saw Cam had already made his way to Claire. She still had a bright smile on her face, and Massie noticed the others still hadn't arrived. Massie watched from afar as he sat next to Claire and took her hand. It was like watching a slideshow of different pictures telling a story. Claire's bright smile fading. Cam not looking her in the eye. Tears rolling down Claire's cheek. Claire snatching her hand away and crying into her own hands. Cam getting up from his seat, and heading over to where Massie stood.

'Happy, now?' Cam said, a look of venom in his eyes. 'You just ruined the best relationship I've ever had.'

He stormed past her back into the changing rooms. Massie watched him go, then turned her eyes to Claire. She was getting up from her seat and running out of the stadium.

'CLAIRE!' Massie shouted.

Claire turned around and stopped when she saw Massie. Massie speed-walked over, trying not to fall in her wedged boots.

'I can't believe this is happening.' Claire said. She had stopped crying, but her face was blotchy and stained from tears.

'I know. I wish I could've told you but I knew Cam had too.' Massie said, hoping Claire wouldn't lash out at her.

'It's fine.' Claire said, trying to smile. Her eyelashes were stuck together. 'Do I look horrible?'

'Not at all.' Massie said. 'I could redo your makeup if you like, show Cam what could have still had.'

'You may as well. It's not like I've got anything else to do. I just want to go home, really.' She said.

'Stay. Let's have fun. You don't need a man in your life, Claire. I do, you don't. You have me. I'll be the man in your life. Just add a 'w-o' in front of man, and you're all set.'

Claire giggled.

'You're a good friend, Mass. I'm so glad I have you.' She said.

They made their way back to their seats and sat down.

'I know, you're extremely lucky to have me. Layne the pain would probably tell you to make a voodoo doll of him.' Massie giggled as did Claire. 'But seriously, I am sorry. I wish I could have told you sooner.'

Claire hugged her.

'It's fine. I normally would be mad at you but right now, you're all I have. Maybe I'll be mad at you, tomorrow?' She smiled to show she was joking.

Massie played along.

'Definately. Come round to mine at around 11 A.M. and you can be mad all you want.' She said, grinning.

'It's a date.' Claire's face fell. 'The only date I'm going to have for a while.'

'Oh, come on. Get your spirits up. Look for a new guy in your life.' She saw Claire's shocked face. 'Nothing serious. Just for fun. To show Cam what he's missing. Don't stress too much. Why should you wallow in misery? He messed up, not you. Let him wallow.'

'You know what, Mass? You're right. Perhaps we could-'

Massie's phone started beeping.

'Hold that thought. Text message.'

Massie flipped open her phone. They both leaned in.

**ALICIA: limo broke dwn. we mite b a bit l8.**

**MASSIE: ok. youve missed some major drama.**

Massie looked up.

'You don't mind me saying that, do you?' She asked Claire.

Claire shook her head.

'It's fine. It was major drama.' She rolled her eyes.

**ALICIA: ehmagawd. we missed DRAMA. i h8 this limo.**

**MASSIE: between C & C. there over.**

**ALICIA: :O i thought they were TF.**

'TF?' asked Claire.

'Together forever.'

**MASSIE: so did we.**

**ALICIA: we're here for you claire. if you're reading.**

**MASSIE: she is.**

**ALICIA: you'll have to fill us in when we get there.**

**MASSIE: well hurry up. match starting. G2G.**

Massie closed her phone and dropped it in her sunshine yellow tote bag. The two football teams started to jog onto the field. Claire sent death glares in Cam's direction and Massie watched him look away, red in the face.

'I don't even know why I'm here now.' Claire said.

'You're here for me. Like I am for you.' Massie said.

Claire smiled.

'I told him to tell you before so that you wouldn't be sat cheering for him all the match, then have him break your heart.'

'Good idea.' Claire said. She turned her head towards the match. She scanned the pitch. 'Who're they playing against?'

'No idea.' Massie said, giggling.

Claire laughed. She pointed towards one guy on the Briarwood team.

'Who's that?' She asked.

Massie looked in the direction Claire was. She saw Claire's finger aimed at Aaron Clifton. He was around the same height as Cam and had dark brown, hair in soft spikes. He looked like he had played alot of soccer, judging by how fit he looked.

'Nice aim, Claire. That's Aaron Clifton. He just transferred over from, I think, Orlando? He's in my biology class, and is extremely hot. If you want him though, you'd have some competition, a lot of the girls in our grade are after him.' Massie said, grinning.

Claire put her head in her hands.

'This can't be happening.' She said. Her words were muffled by her gloves but Massie could clearly hear her.

'What do you mean?' Massie asked, watching her boyfriend save another goal.

'Orlando?? Yeah, he was at my school. I started dating him just before we moved here.'

'Gawd, Kuh-laire, how many guys have you dated or kissed?' Massie said, looking shocked.

'I didn't kiss him. Remember? I was waiting for my first kiss with Cam, that one time. Instead, I kissed Josh but let's not go into that. The thing is, he was kind of upset when I left for Westchester. Dear gawd, is he following me?'

'You are so lucky.' Massie said, dreamily. 'Having a hot guy follow you. Why don't hot guys follow me?'

'They do. You're just to busy making sure your nails aren't chipped.' Claire said.

Massie started laughing and it wasn't long before Claire joined in.

**Next chapter up. Here you go, avid fans! Yeah, in my head that was a scottish accent. So yeah. REVIEW! And remember...I HEART REVIEWS.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Ok, fifth chapter on the third day. Gawd, Im sad. Hehe. Got home from school and saw that I had a lot more reviews, well yeah 24 is a lot to me. I never get many reviews on my stories (let me hear a big awwww!) hehe, so yeah, if you do read, please review as it makes my day. So thanks for all the positive reviews everyone :)! Alot of people want a bit of action between Claire and Aaron so I might add that ;). I was planning on it anyway...we'll see.

* * *

_'I didn't kiss him. Remember? I was waiting for my first kiss with Cam, that one time. Instead, I kissed Josh but let's not go into that. The thing is, he was kind of upset when I left for Westchester. Dear gawd, is he following me?'_

_'You are so lucky.' Massie said, dreamily. 'Having a hot guy follow you. Why don't hot guys follow me?'_

_'They do. You're just to busy making sure your nails aren't chipped.' Claire said._

_Massie started laughing and it wasn't long before Claire joined in._

* * *

**Octavian Country Day**

**The Cafe**

**Monday, February 4th**

**12:47 P.M.**

Claire snapped off a piece of her toblerone and popped it in her mouth. Dylan was stabbing at a salad and Kristen, Alicia and Massie were sharing a fruit platter.

'I hate my life.' Claire said, suddenly.

Massie popped a strawberry in her mouth, chewed then swallowed it.

'Kuh-laire, you're starting to sound like a stuck record.' She said.

'Yeah, your life isn't that bad. I mean think about it, sure your boyfriend cheated on you, but you went out with Aaron Clifton, possible the hottest guy I have ever seen.' Alicia said, she looked over to where Aaron was sat with Derrington, Cam and Josh.

'He wasn't so hot back in Orlando.' Claire said, grimacing. 'He had braces and glasses. Obviously, he's had his braces took off and got contact lenses and now he's hot.'

'Exactly. He's majorly hot.' Alicia said.

'Aren't you with Josh?' asked Kristen, before biting off a piece of pineapple, she had in her hand.

'Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't say whether a guy is hot or not? It's not like I'm cheating on him. No offence, Claire.'

'None taken.'

'CLAIRE?' A voice rang out across the crowded room.

'Oh, sweet Jesus.' Claire said, blushing an unnatural shade of red.

Massie, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen burst out laughing as everyone in the cafe turned to look at Claire. Claire saw a shadow cross over their table. She looked up.

'Um, hi, Aaron.' She said, quietly.

'Hi. I thought it was you. I missed you alot when you moved.' Aaron said, moving a chair from another table, over to theirs and sitting down.

'Yeah. You too.' Claire lied.

'You probably think I'm stalking you. But my dad got a new job over here. It offered him a way bigger paycheck and a huge house.' He said, smiling.

Claire smiled back, seeing that her ex meant no harm.

'Hi, Massie, right?' He said, looking Massie directly in the eye, holding out his hand.

'Right.' Massie said. 'This is Alicia, Dylan and Kristen.' She said, pointing to each friend in turn. Aaron nodded at each one.

'Well, I'd better get back to my table.' He said, looking over at Derrington, Cam and Josh. 'See you around, Claire?'

Claire nodded.

'Bye.' chorused all five girls.

Alicia was the first to speak after he had sat at his own table.

'Cute butt.' She said. She looked at her friend's faces. 'I'm just observing. For a project. On cute butts.'

Her friends laughed at the look on her face.

'So, Claire, any old feelings resurfacing?' Kristen asked.

Claire shrugged.

'I'm not sure. I mean, I feel kind of wierd around him, like awkward but when I speak to him, I realise that he is a really nice guy. He obviously doesn't know about me and Cam. And Cam obviously doesn't know about me and Aaron. I sound like some kind of prostitute now.' She put her head on the table. 'I miss Cam.' She said, quietly.

'Claire, it's only been two days, give it a week or two then we'll see about setting you two up again but give Aaron a chance first. He obviously still really likes you.' Alicia said.

'How do you mean?'

'Oh, come on, he couldn't take his eyes off you for starters. He also asked to see you around. Directly to you, like it was a question. Meaning, he wants to hang out sometime.'

'No, it doesn't.'

'It does. Trust me.' Alicia said. She picked up a grape from the platter and chewed on it, with a smug smile on her face.

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**Friday, February 8th**

**5:13 P.M.**

Claire lay face down on her double bed. It had been the worst week of her life. She had, had no contact with Cam whatsoever and it was killing her. She felt a stab in her heart everytime she saw him talking to another girl and giving them a playful hug. She sat up, grabbed her spongebob pillow and leaned against her headboard. It wasn't long before she heard the '_ping'_ of her computer, telling her she had an IM. She tossed her pillow to the side, got off her bed, sat on her computer chair and opened the message. It was from Cam.

**FISHER2: im really sorry. tlk 2 me plz. u dnt have to forgive me. jst tlk.**

Claire pondered over closing the message and talking. She saw the Massie was online.

**CLAIREBEAR: cam just asked me 2 talk to him. should i?**

**MASSIEKUR: go 4 it. jst dnt take him back!!**

Claire reopened Cam's chat.

**CLAIREBEAR: theres nothing left 2 say**

**FISHER2: theres alot 2 say.**

**CLAIREBEAR: ??**

**FISHER2: i forgave you over josh.**

**CLAIREBEAR: tht was a kiss. not a month long relationship.**

**FISHER2: in my eyes, its jst as bad.**

**CLAIREBEAR: im pretty sure you kissed Emma.**

**FISHER2: it didnt mean nethin.**

**CLAIREBEAR: neither did josh. ive G2G, math homewrk.**

**FISHER2: we dnt have math homewrk Claire.**

**CLAIREBEAR: either way im going.**

**CLAIREBEAR HAS SIGNED OFF. 5:28 P.M.**

Claire grabbed a book from her desk and started to read it. When she had read the first line, five times she realised that she wasn't into it. She flung it on the floor and went back to her computer. She signed back in on her IM and clicked on one of her Orlando friends name.

**CLAIREBEAR: heyyyy. its me, Claire. **

**CARAMELSUNDAE: oh hi, Claire. i fort you'd forgot about me :). jk.**

**CLAIREBEAR: sorry, i havent stayed in touch for the past few months.**

**CARAMELSUNDAE: its all gd :D.**

**CLAIREBEAR: the thing is, Aaron Clifton has transferred here.**

**CARAMELSUNDAE: oh yea i herd about tht. doesnt he go to the boys equivalent of ur skwl.**

**CLAIREBEAR: yea. i was just wondering whether you had his IM.**

**CARAMELSUNDAE: sure. hang on.**

**CARAMELSUNDAE: it's **

**CLAIREBEAR: thnx.**

Claire exited the chat without saying goodbye and added Aaron to her IM list. It wasn't long before it indicated she was online and she clicked on him.

**CLAIREBEAR: hey. its me, Claire.**

**SOCCERMAD: really? i fort it was Ronald McDonald :)**

**CLAIREBEAR: lol jst thought id say hi**

**SOCCERMAD: gd. so i bet u were creeped out wen you realised i was in westchester.**

**CLAIREBEAR: a little. i thought u were followin me :P**

**SOCCERMAD: ha. i wasnt but im glad i found u agen**

**CLAIREBEAR: :)**

**CLAIREBEAR: so how do u like westchester?**

**SOCCERMAD: i liked it a little but now i like it a lot**

**CLAIREBEAR: thts gd. i hated it at first but now im glad i came.**

**SOCCERMAD: me 2.**

**SOCCERMAD: so, do u want to hang out sometime? u cud come over and we cud watch movies like we used 2**

**CLAIREBEAR: tht sounds gd. u pick the time and date. im definately not busy for a while.**

**SOCCERMAD: ys tht?**

**CLAIREBEAR: cam cheated on me.**

**SOCCERMAD: tht sucks.**

**CLAIREBEAR: yeah it does. worst part of all, he only ended the month long relationship with her because he felt SORRY for me. how rubbish is tht?**

**SOCCERMAD: very. if it helps, i think hes crazy.**

**CLAIREBEAR: whys tht?**

**SOCCERMAD: 2 mess things up wiv a grl like u, Claire. He must be crazy.**

Claire blushed bright red, even in the privacy of her own bedroom. She fanned her face, then started to write back.

**CLAIREBEAR: thts the Aaron I remember.**

**SOCCERMAD: how so?**

**CLAIREBEAR: friendly and able 2 bring me up wen im down**

**SOCCERMAD: your the Claire I remember.**

**CLAIREBEAR: ??**

**SOCCERMAD: able to put a smile on my face by jst saying hi**

**CLAIREBEAR: now im glad you came. at 1st i wasnt so sure but now... :D**

**SOCCERMAD: so about tht movie. want to come over now? **

**CLAIREBEAR: sure. address?**

* * *

**378 Brigson Road**

**Games Room**

**Friday, February 8th**

**6:08 P.M.**

'What do you want to watch? I've got the same films I used to have but with loads of new additions.' Aaron said, pointing to a wall lined with DVD's.

'Cool.' Claire walked over to the wall, and started to shuffle through the selection. 'I always feel like I'm at Blockbuster when I look through your DVD's.' She said smiling.

Aaron laughed. 'I know.' He said. 'I think my dad's starting his own Blockbuster.'

Claire giggled.

'Do you still like horrors?' She asked.

Aaron nodded. 'Do you still hate them?' He asked.

Claire nodded.

'Perfect.' He laughed to show he was joking. 'Just avoid the horrors if you like.'

'We'll see. I saw one with Massie, Derrick and -' She choked up as she tried to say his name.

'How about a comedy? You need a good laugh.' Aaron said. He picked 'She's The Man' up.

'Perfect.' Claire said. She sat down on the floppy sofa, whilst Aaron inserted the DVD. He gestured for her to get some snacks, so she picked up a can of Coke and a handful of nuts and sat back into her seat. The movie started to play and Aaron sat next to her on the sofa. He smiled at her, then turned his head back to the screen.

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**The Main House Front Steps**

**Friday, February 8th**

**8:04 P.M.**

'Thanks for giving me a ride back.' Claire said.

They were stood just outside Massie's front door. Claire was a few minutes late for the sleepover but she knew Massie wouldn't care.

'I had fun.' Aaron said.

They smiled at each other and stood in silence.

'Bye, then.' Claire said, turning to open the door.

'Yeah, bye.' He said. 'Wait.'

He stopped her from going inside. They looked into each other's eyes and before she knew it, Claire was looking at his nose. And Cam, standing on the gravel driveway, holding a bunch of flowers.

* * *

**Ok, so theres the next chapter :). Hope you like it. I like the twisted ending :D. So remember, I HEART REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aeluver, I agree, I was just going to do the kiss but then I thought I would add Cam into the mix. A bit of spice! BlondeMysteryChic, lmao you made me laugh, and we'll see about keeping her with Aaron. They'll be together for a while but I like Claire and Cam as a couple so they may make a reappearence in a few chapters, maybe a few months (story-wise). Sorry, about the slight delay, it would have been up a few hours earlier (the last chapter and this one) but I've been watching some good old British television :). Gawd, I sound like a 40 year old. Im 16 guys, just to clear that up. Not guys, as in boys, I mean everyone. Yeah, I'll shut up now. Also if some of my language confuses, Im from England, so if I accidently put an English word in, excuse me, such as football instead of soccer. Bare with me. I'm trying. Oh and yeah, I'm rubbish at the texting and IM'ing, I forget to shorten words sometimes so yeah, BYE! Oh and incase any bookshop owners in the UK are reading, just one point, WHY THE HELL DONT YOU SELL THE CLIQUE? I have to buy from Amazin and wait days for my books to come :. Amazin? What the hells that? I meant Amazon. I really should shut up now, this is taking up half the chapter. Because I am such a good person in writing this, I stayed up until midnight completing my fourth chapter and half of my fifth, for you to read. Despite having to get up for school in the morning. You have no idea how tired I was today for you :). YOU GET WHAT IM SAYING, G? ON WITH THE CHAPTER! valgal95, thou shalt not waiteth no longer, the chapter is here! Thank you, hollisterhotti23!**

* * *

_He stopped her from going inside. They looked into each other's eyes and before she knew it, Claire was looking at his nose. And Cam, standing on the gravel driveway, holding a bunch of flowers._

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**The iPad**

**Friday, February 8th**

**8:14 P.M.**

'And, Cam saw the whole thing?' Kristen asked, braiding Dylan's hair.

Claire nodded. 'I never meant it to happen, one minute I was opening the front door, the next I was staring at Aaron's nose..and Cam.'

'What did Cam do?' Massie asked, painting her nails in the same purple as her new bedspread.

'He went crazy. Started shouting all this stuff at Aaron, about how he was a traitor and how he had betrayed him. Aaron said he had no idea about Cam and me when he first came to Westchester, and that Cam was the idiot who messed things up with me. Cam really flew off the wall then, he got right up in Aaron's face like he was going to hit him. Aaron didn't back down and I thought they were going to start fighting, right there on the steps. I pushed them apart and Cam slapped my hand away, telling me not to touch him, that I couldn't preach to him about how bad he was when I was off making out with half of Westchester.'

'I would hardly call him, Josh and Aaron, half of Westchester.' Alicia said.

'Boys tend to get a bit, you know, crazy, when they find out there girlfriends have been with someone else.' Massie said, matter of factly.

'How would you know?' asked Dylan. 'You and Derrington have the perfect relationship.'

'I showed him the scan pictures and he thought I was pregnant with someone elses baby. How trusting is that?' Massie said, starting to blow her nails dry.

Alicia giggled.

'Anyway, let's not mope about. This is supposed to be fun. Massie Block's Annual Friday Night Sleepover is not turning into an episode of Dr. Phil.' Massie said. She leapt of her bed and ran over to her CD player. She clicked play, and Rihanna's 'Unfaithful' started to blast through the speakers. She quickly turned it off.

'Sorry, Claire. I borrowed it. I don't even know what songs are on it.'

Claire started laughing.

'It's fine. Put it on the next song.'

'It Wasn't Me' by Shaggy, started to blast through the speakers. Claire burst out laughing whilst Massie turned it off again.

'Who the hell burned this? Cam?' She said.

The rest of the girls giggled.

'No, Derrington. Do you still reckon he thinks the baby is mine?' She asked.

The girls laughed again.

'Possibly. Is it called I'm A Big Fat Love Cheat Remix?' Claire said.

Massie laughed and pressed the eject button. She inspected the CD.

'No, it says 'Snap Me In Half.' She said, giggling. She tossed the CD on her desk and selected another one. 'Let's do some karaoke. Everyone has to participate and has to sing the song that is on as best as they can, regardless of whether they know it. It's a random selection of songs so don't expect something by The Plain White T's just because someone else had it before you. Oh, and you choose the volume but you're not allowed to mime. Winner gets 10 gossip points.'

'Gossip points for karaoke?' asked Dylan.

'Yeah, we're all running low this week so it's a chance for someone to actually win some. Plus it's cheesy fun.' Massie said. 'Who's first?'

Nobody volunteered. She grabbed a hairbrush from her desk.

'Me then.' She said. She pressed play on her CD player. 'Can't Speak French' by Girls Aloud started playing. Massie leapt onto her bed, and started to sing along. When it got to the chorus, she ran to her closet, grabbed a few scarves and danced around the room twirling them about.

_'I can't speak French  
So I'll let the funky music do the talking talking now  
Oh I can't speak French so I'll let the funky music do the talking oh oh oh'_

Claire jumped up and turned the CD player off.

'Fashion show!' She said. 'We all take it in turns to go into Massie's closet for five minutes and pick an outfit. It doesn't have to look good, the funnier the better. Two points for fashionable, three points for funky, four points for wierd and five points for outrageously unfashionable.'

'Sounds fun. You first.' Massie said.

* * *

**Octavian Country Day**

**The Cafe**

**Monday, February 11th**

**12:34 P.M.**

Claire smiled at Aaron across the cafeteria. He was sat alone after Cam telling the rest of the soccer team of what he had done. Claire beckoned him over.

'Are they all being complete brats to you?' She asked.

'Not so much. They just won't speak to me and they all put their stuff on what is usually my chair but it doesn't matter.' He said.

'Get a chair.' Claire said.

'Is Derrick doing this as well?' asked Massie.

Aaron nodded.

'Not for long.' She said.

'Don't say anything, Massie. I look like some whiny wuss if you do.' Aaron pleaded.

'Trust me.' She pulled her phone out of her Hermes and quickly texted Derrington. 'He'll be over in a minute.'

The table watched Derrington pull out his phone then get up from his seat, saying something to his friends. He was over at the table in a matter of seconds.

'Yeah?' He said.

'What's the deal?' Massie said, indication Aaron.

'No deal. Cam just said he won't be sitting with us anymore.'

'Oh, and why's that?'

'He told us about what he and Claire have been doing.' Derrington, shoving his hands in his pockets.

'Well, tell him he needs to get a grip. Alicia didn't kick Claire off the table over Josh, did she? No! They sorted it out. So go and tell him too.' Massie said.

Derrington started to walk away.

'Hang on. Aren't you going to wait for Aaron?' She said, folding her arm and placing them on the table.

Derrington gave Aaron a small smile.

'You coming?' He asked.

Aaron nodded and followed him to the table. The girls watched Derrington throw all the guy's stuff of the chair so Aaron could sit down.

'Does anyone else have the feeling this is going to end in tears?' asked Alicia as she watched Cam completely ignore Aaron except to throw him dirty looks.

'Me.' Claire said. 'And I think I'm going to be the one crying.' She said, as she watched Cam shoot her a dirty look.

The girls sat in silence, except for the sounds of Dylan, burping up her lunch. After her third glare from Cam, Claire stood up.

'WOULD YOU JUST GROW UP?' She shouted at him.

He stood up from his table.

'I'LL GROW UP WHEN YOU STOP KISSING MY FRIENDS!' He shouted back.

Claire ran out of the cafeteria after everyone had starting looking at her, disgusted. As soon as she was out the door, she started to take deep breaths. She leant against the wall and slid to the ground, resting her head on her knees.

'Are you okay?'

Claire looked up. Aaron was stood over her, holding her bag. He handed it to her and sat next to her. She nodded.

'I can't stand him.' She said. 'He's changed so much and he made me sound like such a slut in front of everyone.'

'How many of his friends have you kissed? Are you a serial kisser?' Claire could tell by his smile he was joking.

She explained the Josh situation and how Nina, Alicia's cousin, had caused it.

'I don't think you're a slut. I've heard of worse.' He said.

'I just can't believe I was his girlfriend for a year and had no clue, he had his bit on the side for a month.'

'Like I've said before. He's crazy.'

Claire smiled.

'You must be. I can't believe you're still talking to me after all your friends ditched you because of me.'

'Maybe I am. But I really like you, Claire.' He smiled at her.

'I really like you, too.' She took his hand. He squeezed it.

'Do you want to go back in?' Aaron asked, gesturing to the cafe.

Claire shook her head. 'I like being out here with you.'

'Me too.'

He looked at his shoes and mumbled something.

'What?' Claire asked, looking confused.

'I said, will you be my girlfriend?' He didn't look her in the eye, whilst she answered.

Claire nodded with a bright smile on her face.

'Definately.' She said.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

'I'm glad you said that.'

'Cam won't be.' Claire said, but she was smiling.

'You're evil, aren't you?' He said, laughing.

'Just a little.'

* * *

**I just thought of a really good storyline involving Aaron but it wont happen for a few months (story-wise), maybe around April - May of the story. Ok, so REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the great reviews! Got nothing else to say now, so read, review and goodbye! prettyperfecttoes, sadly I do not, four hours away, I'm afraid, I won't say where because I don't know why. I'm like that. I'm guessing you may? I say may rather than do, because if I say do and you don't I'm like :S. But if I say may, I can say I said may so it means you could or you couldn't. Yeah. Bye. Oh and sorry about the delay with this one because as much as I love going on with myself, I don't know why I didn't write much today. (Today, being Tuesday the 22nd of April, 2008.) Oh and I've been watching TV, Homes Under The Hammer anyone? Ehmagawd, I am a nerd. Yeah I watched Suite Life today. **

_'You're evil, aren't you?' He said, laughing._

_'Just a little.'_

* * *

**Blocks Range Rover**

**Monday, February 11th**

**3:32 P.M.**

'I think I'm in love.' Alicia said, a gleam in her eye after Claire explaining what had happened outside the cafeteria.

'Who with?' asked Massie, massaging her feet after an hour long gym class.

'Aaron.' She said. 'He just seems so sweet, Claire. Why can't Josh be like that?'

'Maybe it's because Aaron's from Orlando.' Kristen said.

'Why is the water different there, Claire?' Alicia asked.

Claire giggled. 'No. He's just like that, because, he was born like that.'

'I'll say, he was born hot too. Hot and sweet, like a cake fresh out of the oven.' Dylan said, a dreamy look washing over her face.

'You really should stop this diet. It's sending you crazy.' Kristen said.

'I know I should but its working. I've lost like six pounds already.' Dylan said, lifting her top up to show her flat stomach. Massie poked it.

'You don't need to lose weight.' She said, as Dylan doubled over, giggling.

'I do. I weigh way more than all of you do.' She said.

'Yeah, but you're taller, you carry it well. If you were the same weight as all of us, you'd look anorexic. You're perfect the way you are.' Alicia said.

Dylan hugged her.

'Fine. Maybe. I might quit the diet and just eat healthily from now on.' She said.

'I don't know why you didn't do that in the first place.' Massie said. 'Since my mom got pregnant, she's been eating alot more healthier and she said she isn't putting on loads of excess weight like she did with me plus she's more energetic.'

'I'll say.' Dylan said, winking at Kristen. Kristen started giggling.

'So, Alicia, do you want to come over to mine later?' Massie said, ignoring Dylan and Kristen. 'My mom, Claire's mom, Claire and I, are all going to the Spa. Mom's doctor said it'll help the babies if she is more relaxed so we're all going to pamper each other. It'll be fun.'

'Sure.' Alicia said. 'I'll just check with my mom first. What time should I get to yours at?'

'Around six. We're having an early dinner, so that we can spend longer relaxing.' She said.

'I'll come.' Dylan said.

'Yeah, me too.' Kristen agreed.

'No, you won't. I'm sure you won't want to get in a jacuzzi with my mother. Remember what's shes done?' Massie said and she widened her eyes and put her hand over her mouth, feigning looking shocked.

'Fine then.' Dylan said. 'We'll go to the movies, Kristen.'

Kristen nodded. 'Yeah, it'll be way more fun than the spa. We can see that new horror movie. I heard it's really gory.'

'Seen it.' Massie said. She fake yawned. 'I fell asleep during it.'

'Really?' Kristen said. 'Derrington told me, you were scared and spent most of the time with your head in his shirt.'

'When did he tell you that?' Massie asked, angrily.

'On IM. A week last Sunday.' Kristen answered.

'Since when did you talk to Derrington on IM?' Massie asked.

'Since we starting swapping soccer tips. I'm not trying to steal him or anything.' Kristen said.

'I know. Hormones.' Massie said, trying to smile.

The girls giggled.

'You sound like my mom.' Claire said. She put on a squeaky voice. ''She's just angry Todd, because of her hormones.''

The girls laughed again.

'I'm like, no mom I'm angry because he's an annoying brat but if 'hormones' are getting me off the hook, I'm fine with that.' Claire said. She made air quotes around the word 'hormones'.

'I know, I hate puberty.' Massie said.

'Oh, come on, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in the car that has had their period.' Alicia said.

Claire, Kristen and Dylan nodded. Massie kept still and silent.

'Ehmagawd, you've had it? When?' Alicia said.

'Three weeks ago I started. I never told you because it's disgusting.' Massie said.

'It's a natural thing.' Claire said, as usual keeping her cool in an embarassing situation. 'We're all going to go through it.'

'I'd rather go through the menopause early.' Dylan said.

Kristen nodded in agreement.

'I wouldn't. I want children.' Claire said.

'I do too but I don't want periods.' Dylan said.

'They come as a pair, I'm afraid. I suppose you escape them when you're pregnant.' Massie said. 'Now theres an idea.'

'Don't tell me, you're going to get pregnant?' Alicia asked, giggling.

'It's always an idea.' Massie said. She winked to show she was joking.

Dylan didn't get it was a joke.

'Ehmagawd, Massie, you can't get pregnant this young?' She said, looking shocked.

'I'm kidding, Dylan.' Massie said, rolling her eyes.

A look of relief washed over Dylan's face.

'Good, because I wasn't prepared to be an aunt so young.'

Massie laughed. 'Aunt?'

'Yeah, well, we're all like sisters so we'd be like aunts to the baby.'

'That's sweet.' Claire said.

'You can all be aunts to the twins.'

'Wouldn't that mean we were your aunts too?' Alicia asked.

Massie giggled. 'Oh, yeah. You can be cousins.'

'Better.' Kristen said.

The car pulled up outside Brickview Apartments.

'See you tomorrow.' Kristen said, forgetting about her plans to go to the movies with Dylan.

'You guys aren't really doing that spa thing, are you?' Dylan asked, looking worried.

Massie shook her head. 'It was just to pee you off because you peed me off by talking about It again.'

'Sorry. I just can't help it. It slips out.'

'Well, make sure it doesn't again or we will make plans without you.'

Dylan nodded and smiled. They pulled up outside her house shortly after and after dropping Alicia off, Massie and Claire were finally getting out of the car. Claire heard the familiar crunch of a bike rolling over gravel and her head shot around. She felt a shooting pain as she got a crick in her neck and wasn't pleased to see it was her brother, Todd coming home from school.

He stopped the bike where the girls were stood.

'Hey, Massie, babe. When are you going to let me catch a ride with you?' He asked.

'When you turn into a girl, stop calling me babe and stop annoying me. Then we'll see.' Massie said.

'I can stop saying babe, I'm not sure how I annoy you because well, look at me, and I can see a doctor about the girl bit. I'll be in your car next week, you'll see.' He said. He got back on his bike and finished his journey to the guesthouse.

'Why doesn't he get the bus, anymore?' Massie asked, as Claire walked with her to the main house.

'Mom said he needs to be getting more exercise, because hes always on his video games.' Claire said.

'Oh. I thought he was getting a bit fat.' Massie said, serious. She saw Claire's face. 'I'm kidding, Claire. Biking will do him some good.'

'Since when did you care?' Claire asked.

'Since we started being friends.'

A warm feeling erupted in Claire's stomach. It was times like this, that she loved the fact she had moved to Westchester. Back in Orlando, it was took for granted that she had friends but in Westchester, she felt it a gift. Claire walked as far as Massie's steps then took a detour to the guesthouse, planning to talk to Aaron on IM as soon as she got into her room.

**Yeah, rubbish chapter and shorter, too but I wanted to get it up for today and not tomorrow. Nothing happened really, but I'd still appreciate reviews. You can't expect drama in every chapter but I assure you with some of the ideas I have, there is lots of drama to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love writing this story because I get REVIEWS! You may notice I deleted all of my other stories as my sole concentration is on this. I have a long as I want to write this now, as I have NO SCHOOL TOMORROW! Woo! Teachers on strike :) So as long as I want today and all tomorrow. I may put some drama in this one but if drama comes, it comes, if drama doesn't, it just doesn't.**

* * *

_A warm feeling erupted in Claire's stomach. It was times like this, that she loved the fact she had moved to Westchester. Back in Orlando, it was took for granted that she had friends but in Westchester, she felt it a gift. Claire walked as far as Massie's steps then took a detour to the guesthouse, planning to talk to Aaron on IM as soon as she got into her room._

**The Block Estate **

**The Guesthouse**

**Monday, February 11th**

**4:13 P.M.**

'Hey hunny, how was school?' Judi Lyons asked as she peeled carrots for dinner.

'Horrible.' Claire's mom already knew about Cam cheating so she explained about what had happened at lunch.

'I know it's terrible of me to ask, but who have you kissed?' Judi asked.

Claire blushed. 'Do I have to tell you?'

Judi nodded. 'If you want them new Keds I promised, then yes you do.'

'I won't have them then.' Claire said, defiantly.

'No, it's fine, I promised. You don't have to tell me.' Judi said, smiling. She dropped the peeled carrots in a bowl of water, then started to peel some potatoes.

'Why has Cam fell out with you in the first place? He cheated.' Judi said.

'I broke up with him and he saw me and Aaron...together.' Claire said, not wanting to say about kissing.

'By together, you mean kissing?' Judi asked.

Claire hesitated, then nodded.

'Cam's probably just a little jealous. It'll take him a long time to get over you, and I bet he still likes you. You should try to be friends again.'

'Hmm, maybe. We'll see.'

Claire left her mother chopping vegetables and went upstairs to her room. She threw her bag next to her bed, and turned her computer on. Once it had loaded and she was logged in, she signed into her IM. She scanned her list of online contacts and clicked on Aaron.

**CLAIREBEAR: hey**

**SOCCERMAD: hi. horrible day wasnt it?**

**CLAIREBEAR: u got tht right**

**SOCCERMAD: i wish i cud hav made it better**

**CLAIREBEAR: u did**

**SOCCERMAD: :)**

**SOCCERMAD: so, i miss u**

**CLAIREBEAR: i havent gone newhere :S**

**SOCCERMAD: :) this is where i burst into song about u bein too far away**

**CLAIREBEAR: lol. r u still a gud singer?**

**SOCCERMAD: i hope so. or i really embarassed myself at the Orlando school talent show.**

**CLAIREBEAR: u entered tht?**

**SOCCERMAD: yea. all the boys called me queer and stuff. they stopped when i smacked Tommy in the mouth**

**CLAIREBEAR: ehmagawd. u did tht?**

**SOCCERMAD: yea. jst cos i can sing doesnt mean im a wuss. i can play soccer cant i?**

**CLAIREBEAR: i didnt mean tht :(. i just meant i cant believe you hit someone**

**SOCCERMAD: i no u didnt :P. do i look like a wimp?**

**CLAIREBEAR: deff not. i jst ment you seem sweet. i guess your not...**

**CLAIREBEAR: just kidding. just dont punch Cam if it comes to it.**

**SOCCERMAD: even tho he could use a good punch?**

**CLAIREBEAR: BECAUSE he needs a good punch. my mom wants us 2 b friends.**

**SOCCERMAD: wot is this? preschool? but i do think u shud be friends. then you mite stop ruining my lunch.**

**CLAIREBEAR: ha. funny guyyyyy. i'll see if hes online.**

**CLAIREBEAR: he is. shud i tlk to him.**

**SOCCERMAD: go for it. i'll still b online wen ur done. i hav no hwk.**

**CLAIREBEAR. k thnx. X**

Claire clicked off Aaron's chat and opened up a chat with Cam.

**CLAIREBEAR: sorry.**

Claire stared at her own lonely IM message to Cam as she waited for a reply. It was another ten minutes before she got a reply.

**FISHER2: sorry just doesnt cut it this time.**

**FISHER2: i think we shud just stop tlking now.**

**FISHER2 HAS SIGNED OFF. 4:37 P.M.**

Claire sat in shock. Cam had changed and not for the better. She reopened Aaron's chat.

**CLAIREBEAR: yeah. thts never going to happen.**

**SOCCERMAD: wot happened?**

**CLAIREBEAR: he sed he thinks we shud stop tlking then signed off.**

**SOCCERMAD: harsh.**

**CLAIREBEAR: you said it :(.**

**Extremely short chapter because I am going to skip forward a few months, so the next chapter should be up within the next few hours. Before anyone disagrees, I think it'll be better this way as I can have more drama, Kendra will be farther on in her pregnancy and just everything will be better. I don't want to make this story long winded with endless chapters about the PC eating lunch and having sleepovers. So yeah, review to waste some time and if you like read some of the stories on my account. Find the link on my homepage thingy ma jig. Please review if you read them or have a fictionpress account as noone has reviewed them yet :(.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dernier Cri, punctuation, fine. But spelling, I'm a darn good speller so I'm guessing it may be the difference between english and american spellings or something because if I'm unsure how to spell a word, I look it up. Maybe, typo. Thanks for the rest of the great reviews :)! Ehmagawd, I said a few hours and it wasn't! Sorry, I've been busy! But I have all weekend to write up some chapters so yeah, sorry! I'm watching Gossip Girl as I write some of this, woo, love Gossip Girl! Does anyone else watch it? I think I have maths homework...who cares? I can do it in registration or something! REBEL!**

* * *

_**3 Months Later...**_

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Main House**

**Saturday, May 16th**

**11:04 A.M.**

'Massie, we're leaving for the scan! If you want to come, be downstairs in the next two minutes!' Kendra's voice rang into Massie's room through the little white box on the wall.

Massie quickly checked her outfit in the mirror. It was a hot day so she had picked an appropriate outfit of white twill shorts, a white tank under a purple vest, and green sandals. But something was missing. She frantically brushed her fingers through her hair as she contemplated what she had done wrong with her outfit.

'Ah!' She said, as she realised her fault.

She rushed into her closet, and searched for her hair accessories box. She eventually found it, and quickly rifled through it, looking for her saviour. She clapped her hands excitedly as she pulled out her hair clip. Attached to it was a green bow with purple polka dots. She slid it into her hair and practically ran out of her room.

* * *

**Antenatal Clinic**

**Waiting Room**

**Saturday, May 16th**

**11:36 A.M.**

'I feel so bad. I wouldn't have gone out with Cam if I'd have known about Claire.' Emma said.

She had popped into the clinic, sheer fluke, to check on her Aunt's appointment. Massie had called her over.

'Lucky, I came. I wasn't going to come, actually but my Aunt can barely move, she's got so big.' Emma said, smiling. 'But seriously, I would never have got with Cam if I knew, he never said a thing.'

'I know. It's not your fault. Claire is over him. I think. She's dating another boy, I just wanted to check.' Massie said.

'So that was the reason he broke up with me?' Emma asked.

Massie nodded.

'Ugh, the slimeball. He said to me that he thought our relationship wasn't going anywhere, and he probably wouldn't see me again, so we might as well end it before either of us gets too attached.'

'He said that?' Massie asked. 'He is a slimeball.'

'Poor Claire. Would you tell her I'm sorry?' Emma asked.

'Sure. I'm sure she'd like to meet you.' Massie said.

'To hit me?' Emma asked, but she smiled.

Massie giggled.

'No, Claire wouldn't do that, she's not a bitch really, but seriously I think we should all get together sometimes.' Massie said. She felt good in herself. Normally, she would have called Emma, with her Target clothing and chewed nails, an LBR but they had actually bonded. All thanks to an accusatory woman at her mother's first appointment. And Cam.

'All?' Emma asked, nervously. Everybody had heard of Massie and her group of friends. Including Emma.

'Sure. They'll love you.' Massie said.

'They won't like me at all. I'm nothing like them, they shop at BCBG, I shop at Target. They wear Jimmy Choo's, I wear Converse and Keds.'

'Trust me, if I like you, they will. And Claire has Target clothing, and loves Keds.' Massie said.

'I'm not sure.' Emma said, still uncertain.

'If you'd prefer it, it could just be Claire, you and me. We could go to Starbucks or something.' Massie said. She really wanted Claire and Emma to meet up.

'Ok. You talked me into it, plus I'd love to meet Claire and say sorry. Do you want my number?' Emma asked.

'Sure.'

Massie pulled out her own phone and swapped with Emma so they could program their numbers into each other's cell.

'I'd better get going. Aunt Marie is probably going out of her mind with worry. Not about me, about her appointment of course.' Emma said, giggling. She snapped Massie's phone shut and handed it back.

'Ok, bye then. I'll text you with the arrangements, shall I?' Massie asked.

'Sure.'

They both stood up and hugged.

'I'll see you, whenever, Massie. Good luck with your pregnancy!' She said to Kendra before leaving the clinic.

'She seems nice.' Kendra said.

'Yeah, she is.' Massie said, sitting back down.

'I'm glad to see you are giving people, who don't wear designer clothing, a chance.'

'I gave Claire a chance, didn't I?'

'Only because you were living, practically, with her and because she saved you from your father's and Jay's rendition of '99 Bottles of Beer On The Wall.'

William chuckled.

'Maybe because of that. I do like her, you know.'

'I know, because you gave her a chance. That's all I mean.'

The family ceased to talk until they were called for their appointment.

**The Block Estate**

**The iPad**

**Saturday, May 16th**

**12:42 P.M.**

'Is everybody here?' Massie asked.

'Given.' Alicia said.

'Yup.' Claire said.

'Present.' Kristen said.

'Here.' Dylan burped.

'Ok, so we know the genders of the babies.' Massie said. She listened to her BFF's squeal down the phone.

'Ehmagawd, what are they?' Alicia asked, excitedly.

'A boy and a girl!!' Massie shrieked.

She listened to them squeal again.

'That is so perfect! You get one of each!' Dylan said.

'Duh!' Kristen sighed.

'What I mean is, she doesn't have to be one of three girls, or the only girl in her family. She's going to get a brother and a sister.' Dylan said, trying to explain herself.

'I know what you mean.' Claire said.

'Plus, you don't have to just look at clothes for one gender. Like if you have one baby, a girl say, and you see a gorgeous boy's outfit, you can't get it. But YOU CAN!' Alicia said, giggling.

'I know, just think of the fun, we're going to have decorating the nurseries.' Massie said.

'I know!' Kristen squealed.

'Where are the nurseries going?' Claire asked.

'Originally, because Inez has the bedroom downstairs, if they were the same gender, they were going to share a room, if they were different, one was going to have the attic room and the other, the room next to mine but Mom's decided to split the room next to mine in two, with a door in between, so she can get to them both easily.'

'Won't the rooms be small?' Dylan asked.

'No, the room next door is only a tiny bit smaller than mine. The bedroom's will still be pretty big. Plus, they won't care, they're only babies.'

'What about when they're older?' Alicia asked.

'Boy in the attic. Next door's room turned back into one for the girl.'

'Have your mom and dad thought of names?' Claire asked.

'They said that because I took the news so well, they're going to let us decide on some suitable names. If they agree to them, of course. We'll have a meeting tomorrow, by the pool at 1 P.M. Be there, or...don't get to pick a name.' Massie said.

The girls giggled.

'Ok, I have to go now. I'm going to go to the stables to visit Brownie. I haven't seen her for a few weeks, and I feel bad because I haven't given her any star shaped carrots.'

Claire giggled.

'Before you go, my mom said, would I be able to start some lessons there? She thinks I should start a new hobby as I'm on my computer too much.' Claire asked.

'I can check for you. Why don't you come today? You'll have to fill in some forms. That's if they have any places, but I think someone quit last week, so you may be in with a chance.'

'Ok.' Claire said.

'Come round now. Bye guys.' She snapped her phone shut and went to look out of her window. She could clearly see Claire in her room. Claire looked up, so Massie waved. Claire waved back, then left her room.

* * *

**Yeah, rubbish chapter really, but we found out the genders of the babies. Next chapter, names. I have some in mind for the girl, just need some for the boy, I want unusual ones like Jet or Ash, nothing common really. ALDI - Spend A Little, Live A Lot. Sorry, advert. So yeah, review, if you please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**omgsaramuch - thanks for the review & suggestions :).  
hollisterhotti23 - thanks for the reviews :D and the suggestions :).  
Ladii-Dee - Nice hearts :). Thanks.  
LovePeaceHappiness - Thank you for you reviews and glad you like the boy and girl part :).  
brianaheart1995 - This is probably the fastest Ive updated stories before :), and thanks for the names.  
chanelrocks612 - Thanks :).  
candyycane21 - I agree. I rushed one of my old stories too much and their was way too much drama and everything, and I read it a few weeks ago and was like :S this is really rubbish, its too rushed so I deleted it. Im going to start it again. So, thanks :).  
Boris Yeltsin - How do you mean, requests for stories? Like, you say a plot line and I write it, maybe, it would depend on the plotline in question. Let me know, what you have in mind, if that's what you mean :S. Message, if you like.  
AeLuver - As soon as I read Dalton, I was like :D:D. It's perfect! It reminds me of the name Harris in a way, sort of. I just might end up using it, as Massie isn't a common name, well, I hadn't heard of it before The Clique, so I just might end up picking Dalton.**

**So, thanks for the great reviews, guys. Like I've said, I might pick Dalton and I'm think of a name like Rayne or something, the name won't come to mind right now but I have a lot of girls names that I love so yeah. Thanks :).**

* * *

_'Come round now. Bye guys.' She snapped her phone shut and went to look out of her window. She could clearly see Claire in her room. Claire looked up, so Massie waved. Claire waved back, then left her room._

**Galwaugh Farms**

**Saturday, May 16th**

**2:04 P.M.**

'So, if you could just fill out these forms and get your parents to sign them, have them in by no later than next Wednesday, as there are a lot of people wanting a place here, and you should be able to start some lessons, next Saturday, ok?' The woman asked.

Claire nodded, and picked up the stack of papers from the desk and put them in her bag.

'Would it be ok, if I took her out on a horse for today?' Massie asked, batting her eyelashes.

'Sure, why not?' Massie was well known at the stables. 'Take Brandy, she's good for beginners.'

Massie nodded and motioned for Claire to leave with her.

'I have my spare outfit put away somewhere. You know, in case I get muddy and stuff. I'll get it for you. Wait here.' Massie sped off into another building and Claire leaned against a wooden fence, watching a middle-aged woman guide a horse towards one of the trails. Aboard the horse, was a girl of around fifteen and she was having a hard time holding on.

'Ouch!' She cried, as she hit the ground.

Claire burst out laughing. The girl turned and gave her an evil glare. She quickly walked over, wiping dust off her johdpurs.

'Funny, was it?' She asked, nastily.

'It was, actually, Jane.' Another girl had arrived.

'Oh, like you would know, Emma, you've only been coming here for two months and suddenly you think you're a jockey.' Jane turned her beady blue eyes to the other girl.

'As opposed to the six months, you've been coming. It took me, what?, six...minutes to get my balance on a horse, and you're still being led around the trails by Mary-Louise.' 'Emma' said.

'Having some more problems, are we, Jane?' Massie had finally turned up.

'Oh, thank god, you're here, Massie. This loser,' She pointed at Claire, 'Needs to learn a lesson.'

'Jane? This loser so happens to be one of my best friends. So, unless you want me to show you who the real loser around here is, I suggest you get back on your horse before things get any uglier than those fricking moon boots, you're wearing. FYI, those boots only look good on small children and people with thin legs. You're not a small child and,..well, I think I can speak for us all when I say your legs aren't exactly thin.' Massie said.

'But...she...I...ugh!' Jane stormed off back to her horse, and they watched her struggle to get back aboard.

'Are you okay, Claire?' Massie asked.

Claire nodded.

'I'm fine. If, Emma, isn't it?' Emma nodded. 'If Emma hadn't rescued me, I don't think I would have been.'

'Emma?' Massie turned to the other girl. 'EHMAGAWD! When did you start coming here?' Massie asked excitedly.

'Two months ago. I never knew you came here.'

'For years, darling.' Massie said, putting on a posh voice.

'My aunt said I needed to have a hobby so she's paying for me to come here.'

'That's so cool. Remind me to thank your Aunt for getting pregnant.'

'Claire, this is Emma.'

Claire and Emma shook hands.

'Well, this isn't exactly the way I wanted to meet you but I suppose we got off to a good start.' Emma said.

Claire smiled.

'I'm not sure what you mean.' She said, looking confused.

'Emma is the girl Cam cheated with.' Massie said.

'Oh.' Claire said.

'I'm so sorry.' Emma said. 'If I'd have known I-'

'It's fine. It's not your fault. Now should we do some horseriding or something. We can chat then.' Claire said.

'Sure. Heres my spare clothes. A helmet and a hair elastic. You can get changed in that little cabin over there.' Massie pointed to one of the wooden buildings.

'Ok.' Claire said, and she headed off with her arms full.

As soon as she was gone, Massie started speaking.

'Maybe it wasn't such as good idea for you and Claire to meet.' She said, looking worried.

'Why?' Emma asked.

'She just doesn't seem right.' Massie shook her head, like she was waking up. 'Never mind, it'll be fine.'

'Yeah. My aunt always says you should try to be friends with everyone you meet because then everyone you meet are your friends.'

'Can I ask, umm, do you live with your parents?' Massie asked. She didn't look Emma in the eye.

Emma turned pale and shook her head.

'They died. Last year. We were all going to visit my Gran in Boston. My parents, my little brother and me. My dad thought he was clever to take a shortcut and get there faster.' Her eyes filled with tears but she smiled. 'Little did he know, he was never to get there. We collided with another vehicle on a narrow road. The car flipped, and my parents died instantly. I only had a few cuts and bruises but my little brother, he was six years old, was in a terrible state. He was in a coma. Just when we thought he was going to pull through, he went and died on me.' Tears started to spill down her cheeks. 'I miss them so much, sometimes. At night, it's the hardest. I always used to go into Dan's room and watch some lame cartoon movie with him, because he liked them, and then we'd fall asleep and I'd wake up with his foot in my face in the middle of the night. I miss him so much.' She wiped her cheeks. 'I live with my aunt and her husband now. When the baby comes, they said I could name it. If it's a boy, I'm going to name him Daniel, after my brother, if it's a girl, Lilly, it's what my mom wanted to call Dan if he was a girl.'

Massie wiped the tear away that had spilled down her cheek.

'Sorry, I hate telling that story.' Emma said. She pulled two tissues out of her pocket and handed one to Massie.

'When did it happen?'

'A year yesterday. A few months before camp. That's why I went. To get my mind off it, and Dan always said he wanted to go to camp somewhere but he never got chance, so I took his picture and some of his favourite toys along with me.'

'That's so sweet.' Massie said, softly.

'Yeah, well I loved him more than anyone, that was how I met Cam, I was crying over my family and he comforted me.' Emma said.

Massie hugged her.

'I'm so sorry.' She said.

'It's fine. Everything has a reason. If it hadn't of happened, I wouldn't have met you.' She smiled.

Massie smiled back. They heard a door close and saw Claire walking towards them, pulling Massie's old johdpurs out of her butt crack.

'Gawd, Massie, how small are these?' She said, putting her helmet on and buckling it.

Massie and Emma burst out laughing.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DE DUN DE DUN DUN! Sorry, James Bond tune playing somewhere in this house lol. So yeah, review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh and in the last two chapters, it should be Saturday, the 17th of May. Sorry. Slight error there. It'll be changed in this chapter.**

* * *

_Massie smiled back. They heard a door close and saw Claire walking towards them, pulling Massie's old johdpurs out of her butt crack._

_'Gawd, Massie, how small are these?' She said, putting her helmet on and buckling it._

_Massie and Emma burst out laughing._

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**The iPad**

**Saturday, May 17th**

**11:49 P.M.**

Massie rubbed her eyes and yawned. It had been a long but exciting day and she was incredibly tired. She shuffled over to her closet still dressed and searched for a pair of pajamas. She pulled out her turquoise silk cami, and matching boy shorts. She changed, dropping her clothes in the wash basket and climbed into her bed. She stared at Bean, fast asleep in his own bed, and felt her eyelids start to lower, just as she was about to drift off, her cellphone started to beep. She snatched it off her bedside cabinet, angrily and opened the text message.

**CLAIRE: **sorry if im waking you but i cant sleep

**MASSIE: **gawd, claire, i was about to drift off. you woke me!

**CLAIRE:** sorry, go back to sleep

**MASSIE:** no, im awake now. what do u want?

Massie waited for a reply, but there wasn't one. She sat up in bed, staring at the blank screen then threw it on the floor when there wasn't one. Bean jumped at the thump of the cellphone hitting the floor.

'Sorry, Bean.' Massie said, feeling bad. 'But, Bean, I swear Kuh-laire is going to get it in the ear for waking me.'

She watched her dog close it's eyes and it wasn't long before she could hear Bean's soft snores.

'Goodnight, Bean.' Massie said.

She lay back down, and snuggled deeper under the covers. She felt drowsy again, and prayed to Gawd, that her phone didn't go off again. It didn't but she heard the sound of an IM message coming from her Mac. She'd forgot to turn it off, in her haste to go to sleep. She started to make crying sounds because she was so angry, sat up and started to smack her bed with her pillow.

'I HATE MY LIFE!' She shouted.

She got out of her bed and padded over to her computer. She sat down hard on the chair and it toppled over. She started to make crying sounds again.

'What's the date today? Friday, the 13th?' She got up off the floor, rubbing her arm where she had banged it and lifted her chair. She sat back down on it, without as much force and clicked on the IM.

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: gud morning.

**MASSIEKUR:** u hav no idea how much i want 2 kill u an claire right now.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** ys tht?

**MASSIEKUR:** u both interrupted my sleep.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** maybe u shud sign out of ur IM before going to sleep

**MASSIEKUR:** maybe u shud go to sleep urself

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** alrite. alrite. nah me cam and josh are on the ps3. so i dont think we will go bed yet.

**MASSIEKUR:** oh so its not just u

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** no. embarassed now?

**MASSIEKUR:** no, angrier. im goin now. im so tired. tell u bout moms scan tomoz. nite.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** goodnite HUNNY

**MASSIEKUR:** goodnite DEAD MEAT.

**MASSIEKUR HAS SIGNED OFF 12:17 A.M.**

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Dining Room**

**Sunday, May 18th**

**10:07 A.M.**

Massie cut one of her strawberries into miniscule pieces and carefully placed a piece in her mouth.

'Someone's being careful.' William said, nodding at Massie as she leaned her head over her plate and kept her body away from the food.

'Yeah, I got this satin cami last week, and I don't want to stain it with red juice.' She said, indicating to her cream top.

'Let's hope our next two are as fashion conscious as you, Massie.' Kendra said, pointing towards her large bump.

Massie giggled.

'Fine, the girl but I don't want a brother that wants to borrow my makeup.' She said.

'I bet you don't want a brother who looks like a street tramp from New York City.' Kendra said.

'Suppose not. I'll style him, just fine.' Massie replied.

'We'll start to shop for nurseries next week, we could go to Pottery Barn. Next Saturday?' Kendra asked.

'Definately. Could the girls come?' She asked.

'If they are allowed too, yes. I believe you're going to discuss names today.' Kendra said.

Massie nodded and checked her watch.

'By the pool at 1 P.M. I'd better go set up.' She said, eating a last piece of fruit then getting up from the table. 'See you later.'

'Check with Inez about food. I think she's preparing something but that could be for dinner. And no wild names.' Kendra said.

Massie giggled.

'Sure thing.' She said, exiting the dining room.

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Poolside**

**Sunday, May 18th**

**12:57 P.M.**

'Hey.' Claire said, breezily as she walked around the pool.

Massie lifted her sunglasses and sat up on her lounger.

'Hi.' Massie gestured to the lounger beside her and lay back down.

Claire looked at Massie's outfit. Massie had slipped off a pair of chunky black flip-flops and was lounging around in a pair of khaki shorts and a black bikini top. Claire looked down at her own outfit. Her denim shorts were ages old but still fit, they were perhaps a little tight around the butt but Claire didn't mind. Her own bikini top was red and she slipped off a borrowed pair of Massie's red flip-flops. She lay down and closed her eyes, having left her own cheap sunglasses back at the guesthouse. They both lay in complete silence until a whistling sound filled the air. The girls sat up as their sun rays were blocked by a shadow. Claire blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the sudden light and Massie removed her sunglasses. Before them, stood Cam and Derrington.

'Sorry, Mass. For last night, did I just disturb you again?' Derrington asked, sitting on the end of Massie's sun lounger.

'What are you doing here?' Claire asked, directing the question at Cam.

Derrington answered it for Cam.

'We were just going to Cam's.' He said.

Claire slipped her flip-flops back on and stood up.

'Massie, would you call me when the others are here and we can start the meeting. If you know what I mean.' She said, giving Cam a glance to show what she meant.

'Sure.' Massie said. She slipped her sunglasses back on and lay back down, watching Claire stomp back to the guesthouse.

'What's her deal?' Derrington asked.

'You know what her deal is. Her deal is him.' Massie said, pointing to Cam.

'Him has a name.' Cam said, angrily.

'It doesn't matter to Claire, you cheated, you blew off her offer of friendship. She's hardly going to treat you good when you've been the bad guy of the relationship.' Massie said, breathily. She felt completely relaxed beneath the sun's rays and Derrington's gaze.

'I shouldn't have blew her off, I know that.' Cam said.

'I think you mean, you shouldn't have cheated.' Massie said. 'But it doesn't matter now, Claire is over you.'

'I'm not over her.' Cam said.

Massie shot up from her seat and whipped her sunglasses to the ground.

'Gawd, Cam. Could you be anymore dumb?' She said. 'You say you don't want to be friends but you're still in love with her, how does that make sense?'

'I thought I could unattach myself.'

'And, how's that working out for you?' Massie said, sarcastically.

'Anyway...' Derrington said, before Cam could reply. 'We'd better get going. Come on, Cam.'

'Yeah, we should.' Cam said.

Derrington stood up.

'Later, Mass.' He said, starting to walk away.

Massie got up from her seat. She followed Derrington out the gate, then grabbed his semi-muscular arm.

'Later? I think I deserve more than that.' She said, and she kissed him full on the lips.

'Aren't you wearing lipgloss?' Derrington asked, pulling away.

'Ehmagawd, I'm so sorry, was it really bad?' Massie asked, feeling stupid.

'No, it was better.' He pulled her closer and kissed her again, but more passionately. He pulled away again, before they reached the tongue stage. 'Sorry, but I can't fully kiss you if your parents are a few metres away. Come round mine later.'

'Sure. We can work out how long we've been going out.' Massie said, giggling.

'Fun.' Derrington said, raising his eyebrows.

'I'll make it fun.' Massie said, and she threw in a naughty wink for good measure.

'It'll be fun, if you wear that bikini.' Derrington said, he winked back.

'You can count on it.' Massie said. 'I'll come round about 3 P.M. and then it's still hot enough to wear it.'

'Are you serious?' Derrington asked, widening his eyes.

'Definately.' Massie said, she blew him a kiss and walked away, knowing that he was checking her out.

As soon as she was back at the sun lounger, she pulled out her phone and texted Claire letting her know the coast was clear. She lay back down and a few minutes later, all of her BFF's were at her side.

'Now to business.' Massie said, sitting up. She gestured for some of the girls to sit opposite and some to sit beside her.

'Girl's names. Something unusual like Massie but not overly unusual so that the poor girl will be bullied.' Massie said.

'Lilly?' Dylan suggested.

'It's cute but isn't that a funeral flower.'

'That's my aunts name.' Dylan said, looking hurt.

'I like it. The middle name could be Mae.' Claire said. Dylan smiled and Massie added it to her list of possible names.

'Rayne?' Claire suggested.

'That's cute. It's unusual but not overly. Middle name?'

'Avery?' Alicia suggested.

'Rayne Avery. That's cute. Any other offers?' Massie asked. The girls shook their heads.

'Boys names?' Massie asked.

'Jayden?' Kristen suggested.

'I like it.' Massie said. 'Middle name?'

'Reese?' Dylan said, thinking of food.

'Jayden Reese.' Massie said out loud. 'Sounds good.' She added it to the list.

'Dalton?' said Alicia.

'That strangely reminds me of Harris Fisher.' Massie said.

'More like Cam.' Claire said. 'Nikki Dalton.'

'Sorry, Claire.' Alicia said.

'No, it's fine. I like Dalton.' Claire said. 'Put it on the list.'

'Middle name?'

'James. Dalton James.' Alicia said.

'That sounds really good.' Massie said. She started to tear the paper up, then folded them and placed the four pieces into a cap, she had by the lounger.

'Pick.' She shuffled the cap and offered it to Claire. Claire mixed the paper around and pulled a piece out. She unfolded it and read aloud.

'Dalton James.' She said.

'YES!' Alicia said. 'I picked the whole name.'

The girls giggled.

'Let's hope Mom and Dad like it.' Massie said. She shook the cap again, and offered it to Dylan. Dylan pulled a scrap of paper out and read aloud.

'Rayne Avery.' She said.

'Ok, that's settled.' Massie said. She tossed the cap aside. 'Let's go tell my mom and dad.'

* * *

**I would have gone into more details on the meeting and more name suggestions but I wanted to get this up before I go to bed. So review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not well :(. But I'll still write this up, even though I can smell sick. Ew. Must have been something I ate. Maybe. Anyway, I'm not getting many reviews for my chapters anymore :(. That's what hurts the most. Gawd, I always get dead rambly when I start chapters. I think that's from Gossip Girl. Maybe. Anyway, you'll see a lot more action from Massie and Derrington in this chapter but not too much.**

* * *

_'Dalton James.' She said._

_'YES!' Alicia said. 'I picked the whole name.'_

_The girls giggled._

_'Let's hope Mom and Dad like it.' Massie said. She shook the cap again, and offered it to Dylan. Dylan pulled a scrap of paper out and read aloud._

_'Rayne Avery.' She said._

_'Ok, that's settled.' Massie said. She tossed the cap aside. 'Let's go tell my mom and dad.'_

* * *

**Westchester, NY**

**Derrington's House**

**Sunday, May 18th**

**2:45 P.M.**

'Thanks, Isaac!' Massie called, as she walked up Derrington's drive. 'I'll call you when I need picking up.'

Isaac waved and Massie could hear the car drive away. She walked around the side of the house and knocked on the red side door. Massie waited patiently, rubbing her bare arms in the slight breeze. Derrington answered.

'Hey, Mass.' He stepped aside and let her in.

'Hey.' Massie said, she walked into the air-conditioned, stainless steel kitchen. Lemon Pledge was the ever familiar smell that met her nostrils.

'Let's go down to the basement.' Derrington said, grabbing her hand. He pulled her out of the kitchen, through the hall and down some stairs.

Massie sat herself down on the leather sofa whilst Derrington fetched them some drinks.

'Starbucks?' He asked, gesturing to a trolley in the corner of the room.

'You have one of those?' Massie asked.

Derrington nodded. 'My mom used to have it in her office but she started getting headaches when she didn't have coffee, so she put it down here.'

'Cool. Where do you get them? I have to have one.' Massie said.

Derrington shrugged. 'I'll ask her and let you know. So, what do you want?'

'Chai latte, if you please.' Massie said, slipping her shoes off her feet and curling her feet beneath her.

'Sure.'

Massie looked around the room, whilst Derrington prepared the drinks.

'Here you go.'

Derrington handed her the familiar paper cup and set his own down on the wooden coffee table in front of the sofa.

'You drink coffee?' Massie asked.

Derrington smiled. 'Hot chocolate. I'm a mommy's boy at heart.' He said, placing a hand on his heart.

Massie giggled. She sipped her own scalding tea then set it down next to Derringtons. Massie moved closer to Derrington and he put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

'So, how long have we been going out?' Derrington asked.

'A year, two months and 25 days. That's from the day we first kissed.'

'Didn't we have a break from each other in that time? At Skyes party.'

'Ok, then that's how long I've liked you.'

Derrington kissed her.

'I've liked you longer.' He said, after pulling away. 'Why don't you stay the night?' He whispered in her ear.

'It's school tomorrow.' Massie said, feeling tingles down her spine.

Derrington sat back.

'Oh, yeah. Next Saturday?' He asked, his eyes looking hopeful.

'Definately.'

Massie whispered in his ear. 'Let's do it.' She said.

'Do what?'

'It.'

'It what?'

'It it.'

'It it what?'

'It it it.'

'It it it what?'

'Never mind. I was kidding anyway.' Massie said, feeling relieved. She had wanted to be the first of her friends to lose it but not so soon.

'Oh that!' Derrington said. He snuggled into Massie's neck and kissed it. 'Maybe in a few months?' He asked, hopefully.

'Maybe when I'm sixteen.' Massie said, giggling.

'Yeah, if you want to be the last of your friends to lose it.' Derrington said, removing his arm from around her.

'What?' Massie asked.

'Josh thinks he and Alicia are close to it. He's already felt her up, you know.' Derrington said.

'No, I didn't know. I just want us to be special when we do it, not because everyone else is.'

'I know.' Derrington put his arm back around her.

'Since when did Josh feel up Alicia?' Massie asked.

'Oh, that. She didn't tell you. Probably embarassed.'

'What happened?'

'Alicia invited Josh around to hers, so they could swim. He said they were in the jacuzzi and they started making out. Alicia's mom was in New York with her dad whilst he was doing some big case, and the help had to day off. So they were alone. Anyway, Josh pulled her closer and Alicia sat on his lap.' Derrington said.

'Then what?' Massie asked, wanting the whole story to throw in her friend's face sometime.

'Well, Alicia was wearing a bikini and Josh undid her top. Alicia didn't notice, as she was getting carried away with the kissing. Josh threw it to the side of the tub and started to feel her, you know.'

'Ehmagawd. She never told me this.' Massie said.

'Yeah, this was like last month or something. Anyway, Josh said they nearly ended up doing it in the jacuzzi.'

'Ew!' Massie said. 'What happened?'

'Oh! Well, Josh started to untie her bikini bottoms as he thought he was going to get some action but Alicia stopped him and said she wasn't ready, plus she didn't want to lose her virginity in her parents jacuzzi.'

'So, are they going to do it?' Massie asked, once again, angry that her friend had more experience.

'Josh thinks soon.' Derrington said, and he started to softly kiss her neck. Massie closed her eyes, loving the feeling.

Derrington's own hand started to rub Massie's flat stomach and started to creep under her bikini top. Massie's eyes shot open and she pulled his hand away before he got too far in.

'Sorry. Too much.' Derrington asked, looking sheepish.

'A little. I don't want to seem frigid and I know we've been going out a long time but I don't want to end up getting carried away on a sofa in your basement.'

'I know. Sorry. I just didn't want to be the only one of my friends who hasn't got some action. Apart from Cam.'

'Only Josh has.'

'I know but he can hold it over me.'

'Alicia can hold it over me but I don't care. I want us to be special when we do something together. You were my first kiss.' Massie decided to forget about Todd Lyons actually kissing her first. That didn't count.

'You were my first everything. Kiss. Love.' Derrington said.

Massie blushed. 'I love you, too.' She said, softly.

Derrington's eyes twinkled and he started to kiss her softly, but passionately. After a few minutes, Massie's tongue started to ache so she pulled away.

'We've picked the babies names.' She said.

'Oh, cool. You never told me the sexes.' Derrington said.

'Boy and a girl. Dalton James and Rayne Avery.'

'Strange names.' Derrington said.

'Yeah. But Mom and Dad like them.' Massie lifted her chai latte and sipped it. It was the perfect temperature so she quickly drunk it and checked her watch.

'Do you have to be somewhere?' Derrington asked.

'No.' Massie said. 'What do you want to do?'

'I'd rather kiss you all day but if you want to do something, we can.'

Massie smiled.

'I don't know what I want to do.' Massie said.

'Do you think Claire will ever get back with Cam?' Derrington asked, looking into Massie's eyes.

Massie shrugged. 'If Aaron moved back to Orlando, then maybe but he'd have some serious buttkissing to do.'

'Like that's going to happen. I feel sorry for the guy.'

'Find him a new girl.'

'I don't think there's a website or a hotline for 'I've cheated. Find me a girl who will give me a chance.' Do you?' He asked.

Massie giggled.

'Maybe not. Fine. Maybe, I'll see if I can work on Claire. But to be friends with him, if she wants to get back together with him, she would. But I seriously think, Aaron is the one for her.'

Derrington kissed her forehead.

'You're a good friend, Mass.'

Massie smiled.

**Octavian Country Day**

**The Steps**

**Monday, May 19th**

**8:17 A.M.**

'Kuh-laire, are you coming in or not?' Massie asked. She had stopped at the top of the stairs, noticing her blonde friend wasn't with TPC.

'Not yet. I'm going to wait here for Aaron.' Claire sat, tugging at her bangs.

'Whatevs.' Massie said. She stomped off into the building, with her other three friends behind her.

It was a few minutes later, when she saw Derrington, Cam, Josh, Kemp and Chris walking towards the steps. She stopped Derrington when he reached her.

'Hi, Derrick.' She said, smiling.

'Oh, hi, Claire.' Derrington said, giving Cam a glance.

'Do you know where Aaron is?' She asked.

'He was right behind us, a few minutes ago.' Derrington looked behind him. 'There he is.' He pointed into the distance.

'Thanks.' Claire smiled, and the four boys walked away.

'Hey!' She called, as Aaron got nearer.

'Hey.' He said. He gave her a hug when he reached her.

'Just thought I would wait for you.' She said, smiling.

'Good.' He smiled back, then pecked her on the lips. 'Let's get inside.' He took her hand and pulled her up the steps.

'So, how was your weekend?' Aaron asked, as they approached the lockers.

'It was good, I guess. We picked the names for the babies.'

'Oh, cool.' Aaron said, smiling.

'So, are you doing anything after school?' Claire asked.

'Soccer practice. We've got a big game on Saturday, you've no idea how much I want to win this game. Me and my brother have a bet going. If I win, I get his drums. How cool is that?' Aaron said, eyes twinkling.

'Way cool.' Claire said, smiling back.

**Ending chapter here, lots of drama in the next one, trust me. Next one should be up within the next two days. So review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**They're in eighth grade for any confusion. I think that means they're like 13/14 and I know they seem a little old to do this sort of stuff but in the books, they seem lile 15/16 and some of the girls in my school have gone way farther than that at that age. So yeah. Thanks for the great reviews, I was worried after such a risque chapter. Is it risque? Anyway, on with the chapter and a lot more drama.**

* * *

_'Soccer practice. We've got a big game on Saturday, you've no idea how much I want to win this game. Me and my brother have a bet going. If I win, I get his drums. How cool is that?' Aaron said, eyes twinkling._

_'Way cool.' Claire said, smiling back._

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Guesthouse**

**Monday, May 19th**

**4:37 P.M.**

Claire rubbed her temples in a failed attempt to ease her throbbing head. After another day of texting in classes and frowning, her head was thumping. She poured herself a glass of water, then retreated upstairs to her bedroom. She took a sip of the water, before placing it on her bedside table. She opened her window and swapped her long sleeved tee for a thin-strapped red vest. Claire then slipped her Keds off and flopped down on the bed, closing her eyes, she loved the feeling of the warm embrace. She heaved herself up feeling like cow pat and retrieved some painkillers from her desk. Claire switched on her computer, and waited for it to load, hoping that Aaron was online to comfort her. He wasn't. Claire scanned her list of online contacts and saw that nobody she chatted too, regularly was online. Not even Kristen. Which was extremely wierd. She lay back down on her bed, loving the feeling of the light breeze that flowed in. An IM message sounded, not too long after.

**FISHER2: !!**

**CLAIREBEAR: ?**

**FISHER2: u need to get to the infirmary now**

**CLAIREBEAR: no i dont. i feel fine. its just a headache.**

**FISHER2: seriously. aarons been in an accident.**

**CLAIREBEAR: please tell me ur jokin.**

**FISHER2: :( harris will pick u up in 2 minutes.**

**CLAIREBEAR: its fine, Cam. i'll go myself.**

**FISHER2: no, 2 mins. **

**FISHER2 HAS SIGNED OFF 4:45 P.M.**

Claire pushed her chair back from the desk, heart racing. She grabbed a hoodie out of her wardrobe and slipped it on over her now ice cold body. Slipping her Keds quickly on her feet and grabbing her cellphone, she raced out of the guesthouse and down to the front driveway. Harris was already there and waiting. With Cam. She ran to the car and hopped in. Harris drove away quickly.

'Please. Tell me you were joking, Cam.' Claire said, tears in her blue eyes.

Cam shook his head and started to explain. The tears started to pour from Claire's eyes as Cam spoke.

'It was after soccer practice. We were all kidding around and messing about on the sidewalk. We had some game going, about girls, and Aaron said something about Derrick's sister. Just jokingly. Derrick chased him, and Aaron ran out into the road. There was nothing we could do Claire, the car just hit him.'

Claire started to sob and put her head in her hands. Cam put his arm around her.

'I'm sorry for everything, Claire. You probably would have wanted someone you like to tell you, but there was just me. Nobody knew how to say it. So I volunteered.'

'It's fine. It's fine. How bad is it?' She asked, fearing the worst.

Cam leaned over into the front seat and grabbed her some tissues.

'We don't know yet.' He said. He handed her a few.

Claire wiped her cheeks and blew her nose. She sat back against her seat, dreading the moment when they would arrive at the hospital.

'Do the girls know yet?' She asked.

Cam shook his head.

'Derrick said to tell them when we get news. We had to tell you though.'

Claire nodded, they were turning into the hospital car park and her stomach was doing somersaults. It was all a daze, as Harris guided her and Cam to the rest of their friends. Cam was supporting her, and from the looks of the rest of the boys, the news was bad.

'He's not...?' Claire whispered, her voice hoarse. She couldn't bring herself to say the word 'dead'. She sat down on one of the plastic chairs.

Derrington shook his head, but a smile didn't pass his lips.

'It's not good news, is it?' Claire said.

Derrington shook his head, once more.

'The car hit him pretty hard, Claire. There's a low chance of full recovery.' He said, not looking her in the eyes.

Tears pricked Claire's eyes.

'He's going to die, I know it.' She said softly. The statement was aimed at herself but the boys heard it.

'Everything's going to be fine, Claire.' Josh said. 'Even if he doesn't fully recover, he'll have us. And you.' He said, softly. He took her hand and squeezed.

Claire hung onto Josh's warm hand and gave him a small smile.

'Can I see him?' She said.

'His parents are with him right now.' Derrington said. 'You can wait with us, if you want. I've called Massie, she's on her way.'

Claire nodded and leaned back, pressing her head against the hard wall. Her head was still throbbing but that was the least of her worries right now.

'Claire?' A womans voice rang through the halls.

Claire leaned forward looking for the source. It was Aaron's mom.

'Would you like to see him?' She asked, softly. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her mascara was smudged around her eyes.

Claire shook her head.

'I think it should be just be you three right now.' She answered.

Audrey, Aaron's mom shook her head.

'No. Do. Please. We're going to pick Koby up from college. Its going to take a couple of hours and we want someone he loves with him.' She said.

Claire nodded. Audrey held out her hand and Claire took it. She followed her into Aaron's room. As soon as she saw the wires crisscrossed and coming out of Aaron's body, she ran out.

'Claire, are you okay?' Cam asked, running over.

Claire took deep breaths.

'I can't do it.' She said.

'You can. Just go back in.' Cam said, he pushed her forward and Audrey met her at the door.

'It's okay, Claire.' She said, kindly.

Claire took a deep breath and went back in the room. She tried to blank the wires out of her mind and sat down on the chair beside his bed.

'We'll be back soon. If it gets too much, call someone in to sit with you.' John, Aaron's dad said. 'The doctors said he could wake up within the next hour.'

Claire nodded and gave them a small smile and a wave.

_This can't be happening, _she said, over and over in her mind.

She looked at her boyfriends unconscious body. His arm lay at his side, so she took her warm hand and squeezed it. She gasped. Claire was sure Aaron had squeezed back.

'Aaron?' Claire whispered softly. She saw his eyelids flicker. She tried to speak again but no other words would come out. The only sound was the steady beat of Aaron's heart, beeping on the machine.

* * *

Claire sat up in her seat. Her neck was rigid and staring down at her were Aaron's family.

'We just got back.' Audrey said. 'Your parents are here. I think it's best if you go home and get some proper sleep. Your mom gave us your number so we'll call you if we get anymore news.'

Claire nodded, sleepily. She kissed Aaron's cheek and left the room.

* * *

**Short chapter but I want to get it up soon. So yeah. Review. Will Aaron survive or is he destined to fly way up high? Next chapter shall soon be here.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! And I'm not sure whether to kill him yet ! I really want too, lmao, that seems so cruel but it'll add another level to the story! CraZii DiNkS, I agree, but I don't know how to write it. That might happen in ninth grade or something. Which isn't too far away. I'm just not sure how to write it, but they should because I know a few girls who lost it at like 12 :S. Sorry for the long wait but I have GCSE's which are really important! But there all over now so I have until September, minus two weeks when Im in Spain, woop! I love holidays abroad! OH AND READ MY DANG FICTIONPRESS STORY! HE LOVES ME, HE LOVES ME NOT! I LOVE IT ANYWAY! I like it more than this but it only has one chapter because nobody reviews it. A tear has just fallen down my cheek. I am SERIOUSLY sorry for not updating for so long. I don't know why I haven't. Writer's** _Massie_** Block I guess. Geddit? You see what I just did there. BAM! Im on fire! Sizzle!! Dear god, I should just write the story. **

* * *

_Claire sat up in her seat. Her neck was rigid and staring down at her were Aaron's family._

_'We just got back.' Audrey said. 'Your parents are here. I think it's best if you go home and get some proper sleep. Your mom gave us your number so we'll call you if we get anymore news.'_

_Claire nodded, sleepily. She kissed Aaron's cheek and left the room._

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**Tuesday, May 20th**

**6:37 A.M.**

Claire sat up in bed. Her head felt heavy and her cheeks were tight from a night filled with tears. There was a slight throb in her head, insisting she was going to have a headache. She heard a knock on her door.

'Come in.' She croaked, sitting up.

Judi popped her head around the door.

'How are you feeling?' She asked.

'Horrible.' Claire answered.

'Would you like to take the day off?'

Claire shook her head.

'I'll go in. I don't want to sit at home all day.'

Judi nodded.

'Ok. Well, make sure you're ready in time. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.'

Claire nodded and Judi shut the door.

* * *

**Octavian Country Day**

**The Cafe**

**Tuesday, May 20th**

**12:37 P.M.**

'Claire! I heard the news about Aaron, so terrible!' Kori said. 'How are you feeling?'

Claire shrugged and Kori walked away.

'I'd feel a whole lot better, if people stopped asking me that.' Claire said, taking a sip of her Coke.

'You'd feel a whole lot better if you stopped drinking that, as well.' Massie said. She took a long glug of her Glaceau mineral water and sighed, as if to show satisfaction.

'I need sugar. I haven't had gummies in weeks.' She had bags under her eyes and her hair was messily scraped back.

'Seriously. That can of Coke contains like a third of your daily sugar allowance. Then again, I think your body is used to around a kilo of sugar a day, you should start eating fruit. Natural sugar.' Massie said. She bit into an apple, and grinned.

Claire flicked a piece of cheese from her sandwich at Massie, then smiled.

'You sound like my mom! Since when did you become such a nerd?' Claire asked.

Massie smiled.

'Since, forever. I've always been a nerd, I just cover it up in designer clothes, Jakkob's haircuts and my ah-dorable Dolce sunglasses.' Massie stood up and showed off her outfit. She was wearing navy linen pants and a white slouch t-shirt with a thick, red, patent belt tied loosely around her waist. Her ballet flats were the same red as the belt. She lowered her sunglasses off her glossy hair and down onto her nose.

'You look like a sailor.' Claire giggled.

'Good. It's the new look.' Massie smiled.

'I was kidding. I think you look nice.'

'Good. Because I'm a nerd, I have to look nice.' She bared her two front teeth over her bottom lip and snorted like a pig.

Claire laughed.

'I bet you were never a nerd, Massie Block. You've never had to slum it on the streets like I have.' Claire said.

'Slum it on the streets? Give me a break.'

'Well, I've had to slum it in a disgusting guesthouse for a while now.' A smirk formed on Claire's face.

'I know what you mean. It has been infested with rats for a while now. Four of them. Ironically, they call themselves Lyons.'

Claire giggled.

'Thanks for the laugh. It look my mind off, you-know-what.' Claire's face fell.

'And I'm going to keep taking your mind off it.' Massie said. 'Tonight we are going to the mall. I want to get my mom some surprise baby things. You know, clothes and accessories. She keeps saying that she wants to go but she's tired all the time, so I offered. The babies are due at like the end of July, but I think twins come earlier, I'm not sure but I want to buy a few surprises to give to her for when she's had them.'

'It's flew hasn't it, your mom's pregnancy?'

'Yeah, I know, it's like seven months already. But when she told me, she was already two months so I suppose that add's to it really. So it's only been five months.' Massie said. 'It's really wierd, seeing her the way she is. I mean, she's the biggest I've ever seen her and she can't bend over anymore, so it's me that has to pick up her keys when she drops them at the front door.'

'It'll all be over in two months. Well, it won't because you'll have the twins for the rest of your life but, yeah, you know what I mean.'

'That's the point, though. It won't be over. Ok, so my mom will be able to pick up her keys but it's never going to end. I can see it now. Ok, so it'll be fun playing with the babies but my mom and dad are going to be tired all the time. I had a nanny but they want to look after the twins by themselves so theres no other help other than Inez and Isaac.'

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**Tuesday, May 20th**

**6:05 P.M.**

Claire entered the guesthouse giggling. Massie had tripped up her front steps on the way in and Claire couldn't stop laughing at the image of her shopping bags flying in the air.

'It's not funny, Claire!' Massie had shrieked.

Claire stood, shock still when she saw the pale faces of her parents.

'What's wrong?' She asked.

'Hunny, I think you should sit down.' Her mom said, patting a space next to her on the sofa.

Claire sat down with a thud.

'It's Aaron.'

'He's not dead?' She whispered.

'No, but the doctors have confirmed the worst. He might not make it through tonight.'

'He..he...what? He will. He will._ He will. He will. He will._' Claire started to whisper to herself. It seemed the more she said it, the harder it came to believe. She repeated it over and over until the words seemed like jumble that didn't belong to the English language. Her father placed his hand under her arm and lifted her up. Her parents led her out of the house and to the car.

* * *

**Westchester Infirmary**

**Intensive Care, Room 16**

**Tuesday, May 20th**

**7:24 P.M.**

'Aaron, if you can hear me, I love you.' Claire said. Tears filled her eyes as she clutched Aaron's motionless hand. She felt his hand twitch and her heart lifted. 'Aaron? Are you there?'

His eyelids twitched open. Claire's heart skipped a beat. It seemed like Aaron's had too, when a loud non-stop beeping noise filled the room. A swarm of doctors and nurses rushed in, and one nurse assisted a sobbing Claire out. Claire stood at the window, tears pouring down her sheets as they pulled out the defribrillator pads and started to use them on Aaron's chest. The doctors placed the paddles on Aaron's chest for one last time, the shock entered his body but he remained lifeless. Claire screamed as the doctors packed up the pads removed the wires from Aaron's body.

'YOU'RE MEANT TO SAVE LIVES! WHY IS HE DEAD?' Claire screamed at one of the nurses as she left the room.

Another nurse appeared at her side and took her over to the seats. Aaron's mom rushed in.

'Claire? I heard screaming?' She said, flushed in the face. She had obviously rushed over from the cafe down the hall.

'I'm sorry, Mrs. Clifton. We tried. Your son's injuries were severe. There was nothing we could do.' The nurse said, with her arm around Claire who was sobbing into her hands.

'N-n-n-n-no! You've made a mistake!! YOU'VE MADE A MISTAKE!' Audrey screamed, then she started to whimper. 'Please! Tell me he's fine!'

'Mrs. Clifton. Aaron was never to make a full recovery. His head injuries were too severe.'

'NO!! MY BABY!' Audrey started to scream once more, then collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobbing. She wiped her face, but the tears kept coming faster. Audrey cleared her throat. 'Could you phone my husband please? His mobile number is on your files. Koby and him were coming for eight. It's too late now. Can I see him?'

Audrey seemed to have recovered fast but her actions were slow, almost as if she had switched into robot mode.

* * *

**I was going to add more to this chapter but it's been so long, I thought I would leave it there. I just had to kill him off, as it adds more to the story now. Another storyline I have in mind ;). If I write more, I get preoccupied and then it takes even longer to get up. So here you go, read and review :D. I apologise for the two month wait :P, don't know if it was two months.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! Why am I so mean in not writing this? I want too, but then I turn the page on and I'm like , maybe later. Sorry. But yeah, after that sad ending, lets try to get a happy chapter. Probably not. I don't even know how long Kendra has in this pregnancy. I'm making it up :\. I cannot remember the due date. I'll work it out. She was over 3 months at the end of January. Let's say 14 weeks. Worked it out. Due date is July 26th. I got that from a real due date calculator estimator off the net, not from my head :). I'm not that good at maths ;). Don't care if it's not correct to the story dates or anything, thats what it is now and it was going to be July anyway :P. Not updated this in quite a while :( I'm just so busy. I started college in september (college in the UK is diff. to college in the US btw), just soo much work and I have exams in Jan soo.. sorry.**

* * *

_'NO!! MY BABY!' Audrey started to scream once more, then collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobbing. She wiped her face, but the tears kept coming faster. Audrey cleared her throat. 'Could you phone my husband please? His mobile number is on your files. Koby and him were coming for eight. It's too late now. Can I see him?'_

_Audrey seemed to have recovered fast but her actions were slow, almost as if she had switched into robot mode._

* * *

**Guesthouse**

**Claire's Bedroom**

**Wednesday, May 21st**

**8:07 A.M.**

Judi knocked softly on Claire's bedroom door. She peeped around to see Claire curled in a ball under her covers.

'Claire?' She said, posing it as a question.

Claire lifted her head from her pillows slightly, then thumped her heavy head back down.

'Yeah?' She mumbled.

Judi walked in and sat on the edge of Claire's bed.

'How are you feeling?' She asked, softly.

'Terrible.' Claire sat up and burst into tears. 'I just can't believe he's gone.'

Judi moved closer to Claire and started to cuddle her. Claire sobbed into her mom's clean sweater.

'I'm not sure whether to go to school.' Claire mumbled, wiping her cheeks. She sat up.

'You don't have to go in, you know. I would say have the day off or even a few days.' Judi said.

'I want to be there though. I don't want to sit at home and just cry all day, but I don't want everyone asking me about it.'

'I'll tell Massie, shall I? She sure knows how to get people to stay away.'

Claire giggled.

'I'm serious. I'll phone her now, if you like. Kendra came over at 7:30 A.M. and said Massie is leaving for school at 8:30 A.M.' Judi said.

'Why?' Claire asked. She sniffed.

'Kendra phoned the principal and told her about Aaron. The principal already knew the bad news, but Kendra explained about you carpooling with Massie and how close you were to Aaron. So she asked whether you could be excused from being late for the next few days.' Judi said.

'I'd better get dressed quickly then.' Claire said. She looked at her wall clock. 8:18 A.M.

Judi kissed Claire on the top of her head.

'I'll leave you to it.' She said, leaving the room and shutting the door.

Claire got up from her bed and padded to her closet. She pulled out a plain, light blue t-shirt with white silk ribbons on the short sleeves. She then picked out a pair of dark-wash long shorts and her red canvas Keds. She tied her hair back in a scruffy ponytail, then left her room to brush her teeth and use the toilet.

* * *

**Octavian Country Day School**

**Morning Assembly**

**Wednesday, May 21st**

**9:17 A.M.**

Claire couldn't stand the amount of people looking in her direction as Principal Burns told the school about Aaron's death.

'It's a very sad time for us all and if we just all pull together and support each other through these next few weeks...'

Claire tuned out Principal Burns speech. She fought hard to stop her eyes tearing up. She scanned the hall. She saw two girls from the seventh grade cuddling each other and sobbing. They didn't even know Aaron. All the boys on the soccer team had their heads down. Claire knew they were affected by the news. Aaron was a good friend but also one of the best players on the team. Claire looked towards the soccer coach who was stood up against the wall with the rest of the teachers. He was dabbing his eyes, which was a first for the coach, as he never got emotional. Not even when the soccer team won the championships.

The school day passed slowly with everyone approaching Claire with their condolences and Massie telling them to leave and to take their condolences with them.

Lunchtime soon came. Claire chose a turkey burger and a bottle of water and followed Massie to table number 18.

They both plopped their trays down on the empty table and took their seats. They sat opposite each other.

'How are you holding up?' Massie asked, picking up a california roll and taking a small bite.

'Good, I guess. Considering.' Claire said, biting into her turkey burger. 'I just hate the way people are staring.'

'It sucks. They'll find something new to talk about soon.' Massie smiled. 'I think you've done really good, all day. You haven't cried at all.'

'Yeah. Not counting the times I kept saying I needed the bathroom.'

Massie laughed. 'And to think I was beginning to think you had a water infection.' She said, putting her hand to her heart.

'Shocker. I don't.' Claire giggled, then her face fell. 'Why am I so...okay with this?'

'You're not okay with Aaron dying. You're just good at acting. That's why you got the part in _Dial L for Loser_.'

'And why you didn't. I see that wad of tissues in your bag.' Claire raised her eyebrows.

'Oh, come on, Claire. I'm entitled to get upset. He was a nice guy, they're short of supply in Westchester.' Massie said.

'I know. I was kidding.' Claire gave her a small smile. 'I just can't wait for the day to be over.'

'I'm like that everyday. It's school.' Massie smiled and Claire giggled. Claire's face then fell and her eyes started to tear up.

'I can't believe I can even laugh at a time like this. It's just so..ugh. I want to cry. I want to scream. I just...can't.' She looked at Massie sadly.

'It's natural. Trust me. A few months before you arrived, my grandmother passed away. I never told the others this, but I was distraught. I was so close to her. When I was first told, I thought I was going to collapse and cry myself to death. But I didn't. I just hid out in my room until the funeral. That's when I broke down. Her coffin was so small. I was crying so loud, my mom had to escort me into a side room in the church. I sobbed for days after the funeral. That's probably when you'll cry. During and after the funeral. That's when it'll sink in.'

'You sure?' Claire asked.

'Totally.'

'It sounds bad to say but I want to get the grief over with. It's just not coming.' Claire said.

'I know what you mean. Just stay strong. I'll always be here for you, Claire.' Massie gave her a warm smile.

A warm feeling washed over Claire as Massie pulled her into a hug. Massie pulled away.

'Here come the girls.' Massie said, nodding towards their three best friends.

They reached the table, and Alicia practically threw her tray on the table. Kristen and Dylan took their seats.

'Woah. Angry, much?' Massie said, moving her chair away as some of Alicia's hot chocolate slopped out of the cup.

'Sorry.' Alicia said, sitting down. 'It's just all the people in the gawd forsaken school!'

'What do you mean?' Massie asked, scrunching her waxed eyebrows.

'She means the fact that half the girls in our grade and below are crying over Aaron when they didn't know him.' Kristen explained, tearing the lid off her peach yoghurt. 'We just passed two seventh graders clutching each other and sobbing, saying how much they are going to miss Aaron. I'm pretty sure they didn't know Aaron even existed.' She dipped her spoon in the yoghurt, then licked it.

'Probably not.' Massie said. 'We just have to deal with it, Leesh.'

'Yeah, I know but it's really annoying me.' She said, flicking her california rolls.

* * *

**Octavian Country Day School**

**The Front Steps**

**Wednesday, May 21st**

**3:32 P.M.**

The Range Rover pulled up in front of the school and the PC headed towards it. Minus Claire.

'So, it's settled, right?' Massie said. 'We'll hit the mall, and get some outfit choices for the funeral then head back to mine. My mom said you can stay for dinner, then Isaac will drop you all off home around 7:30.'

'I think that's okay.' Alicia said vaguely.

'You think?' Massie said.

'I have a feeling I'm already doing something.'

'Check your PDA. If you're busy, it's tough luck. The funeral's on Friday, so I can't go tomorrow.'

Alicia pulled her PDA out and tapped the screen. She checked her calender then turned to Massie, slipping her PDA back in her Coach bag.

'I was right. It's my uncle's birthday, and we're all going into the city for dinner.' She grimaced.

'But, what are you going to wear to the funeral? Surely, it'll take more than a day to get an outfit together.' Dylan said.

'Yeah, seriously, Leesh. It's cutting it a bit fine, isn't it?' Kristen asked, picking a stray hair off her blazer.

'I'll sort it out. Worst comes to worse, I have to wear something I already have.'

Massie opened the car door and the girls piled in.

'Where's Claire?' Isaac asked, turning in his seat.

'I'm not sure. She had Biology last. I'll text her.' Massie said, pulling out her iPhone.

_**MASSIE: WHERE R U? **_

_**CLAIRE: DONT WAIT. MITE B A WHILE.**_

_**MASSIE: ? R U DOING?**_

_**CLAIRE: STUFF.**_

_**MASSIE: WUT STUFF?**_

_**CLAIRE: DSNT MATTER. JUST GO.**_

_**MASSIE: GOING MALL. WANT NETHING?**_

_**CLAIRE: NOTHING I CAN AFFORD.**_

_**MASSIE: OK. LAYTAH X**_

_**CLAIRE: BYE X**_

'She said don't wait.' Massie said, putting her phone in the pocket of her olive linen pants.

'Does she have a ride?' Isaac asked.

'She must have.' Massie said.

Isaac started the engine, and proceeded the ride to Alicia's house then the Westchester mall. It wasn't long before he pulled up in front of the gates of Alicia's estate.

'It sucks that I can't come.' Alicia said. She started to rummage in her bag, then pulled out her Amex card. She handed it to Massie. 'Get me something you think I'll like. Get Claire something too.'

'What do you want me to get Claire?' Massie asked, pocketing the card.

'Something for the funeral. Get her a dress, shoes, a bag and accessories. Same for me. I mean, I want that, don't get us the same outfit.' She said, giggling.

The girls laughed.

'I get you.' Massie said. 'Later, Leesh.'

'Bye, girls.' Alicia said, shutting the car door with a 'pop'. She waved, then started the long walk down her driveway.

* * *

**Octavian Country Day School**

**Wednesday, May 21st**

**3:45 P.M.**

Claire watched the Range Rover drive away, then breathed a sigh of relief. She had no 'stuff' to do. She just wanted to walk home. Away from everyone, so she could just think.

She walked down the steps and started the walk home. She heard a car engine behind her and turned around. A familiar car pulled up beside her.

'Hey, Claire!' Harris said. 'You walking home?'

Claire glanced at Cam in the passenger seat.

'Yeah.'

'You want a ride?' Harris asked. He unlocked the doors.

Claire thought about her options. Walk home alone for two hours, or have a car ride with her ex and his brother.

'Sure.' She said, opening the back door and climbing in.

'Cool.' He checked she was safely in before pulling away. 'Listen, I'm sorry about Aaron. Cam told me how close you two got.'

Claire blushed. 'It's okay. I, um, yeah, it's the funeral on Friday.'

'Friday. Okay. You going, Cam?' Harris asked.

Cam nodded. 'All the soccer team are going.'

'Yeah, I should go too. We'll need new suits though.'

Cam nodded. Claire sighed and looked out of the window. She wanted to talk to Cam, but what was there to say? She still had feelings for him, but was it just a rebound. Or was Aaron the rebound? She knocked her head against the window and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She opened them seconds later, catching Cam's eye. He stared back for a few seconds, before giving her a small smile and facing forward.

* * *

**That'll be reet for now. I'm going to sleep :). It's nearly 1am. Not that late really, but I want to sleep :) I like going to sleep. As it's 22nd December now, I should say IT'S 3 DAYS TIL CHRISTMAS PEOPLE! Wooh, what are you all getting :D? I just want a phone and books but my mum's got me more stuff as well which I have no idea what they are :S. I'm excited for Christmas Eve :D I get new pajamas, dressing gown and slippers, so I'm looking forward to having a bath on Christmas Eve then putting them on :). How sad am I? Haha, don't forget to review :D.**


End file.
